The Whisperian Stones
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: (On Hiatus) The Winx Club and specialists have always won, always been there to save the day. So what happens if fate has other ideas? What happens if the Trix get their wish, and win? Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! I'm roxy fan 4 ever. xXBlondie12Xx and I decided to do a Winx Club co-fic. The way that we're doing this is chapter-by-chapter alternating. I come up with all the odd chapters (1, 3, 5, 7, etc) and xXBlondie12Xx comes up with all the even chapters (2, 4, 6, 8, etc). Then without further adieu, chapter 1!

**Chapter 1**

Darcy opened her eyes and started to look around the small shuttle that her and the other Trix where on. As she looked around she could see Stormy looking out the window of the shuttle. Darcy continued to look around the small cabin and saw Icy leaning back in her seat with her eyes closed.

"I wish we did not have to come back to this place." Stormy said as she looked out of the window of the shuttle.

Darcy glanced out the window and could see Whisperia just below them.

"Attention passengers we will be landing on the realm of Whisperia shortly." A voice said over the intercom of the ship.

Icy slowly opened her pale blue eyes and looked out of the window. As the shuttle slowly descended to the realm below a small smile started to grow on her face.

"Let's get this over with so we can get out of here." Icy said as she stood up.

The three witches walked off of the shuttle. When the witches looked around they saw that it was another bright sunny day on Whisperia. The trees where blow gracefully in the light breeze. To their left they could see the closest buildings of the capital city of Whisperia. After taking a few steps the sound of someone caused the three witches to stop and look up.

As they looked up they could see a pair of fairies fluttering their wings looking down at them. The two fairies slowly landed near by and smiled at the three witches.

"On behalf of the Whisperian travel commerce we welcome you to Whisperia." The first fairy said.

The witches glared at the two fairies before starting to walk toward the city proper. The second fairy flew over to the three witches and landed in front of them.

"What brings you to our wonderful realm?" The fairy asked.

"None of your business." Icy said as she walked by the fairy.

The three witches continued into the city ignoring everyone that said hi to them. After walking a few blocks Stormy stopped and looked at the other two girls.

"So where are we going?" Stormy asked.

"If these memory fragments are right the Ancestral Witches had a cave not far from here." Icy said.

"What are we going to find there?" Darcy asked.

"Something that will increase our powers that will let use finally beat those losers." Icy said with a smile on her face.

The three witches walked through the capital until they reached a small wooded area on the outskirt of the city. After walking through the forest a memory from Belladone went through Icy's mind. As the memory continued in Icy's mind she collapsed against a nearby tree.

"Are you ok?" Darcy asked.

"I just hate these memory fragments from those three." Icy said as she pushed herself away from the tree.

"What was it this time?" Stormy asked.

"The location of their lair." Icy said with a smile on her face as she pointed off into the distance, "It's this way."

As they walked through the forest a small building was seen. Continuing toward the building the three witches saw that it was a small house that was completely run over with vegetation. As she neared the building Stormy had to grab on to a nearby tree.

"What was your memory fragment?" Icy asked.

"It was of Tharma opening a secret passage in the house." Stormy said.

"So how did she open the passage?" Darcy asked.

"Lets head inside and I will open the passage." Stormy said.

The three witches walked into the small house. After entering through the door Icy leaned against the wall and Darcy sat in one of the chairs. Stormy walked over to a wall and touched it.

"Here is the entrance to the passage." Stormy said.

"Again I ask how did she open it?" Darcy asked.

"I didn't see what she did." Stormy said, "But I know how I am going to open this door."

Stormy raised her hands toward the wall the she had indicated and smiled.

"Voltage Slam!" Stormy called out as she laughed.

A large blast of lightning left from Stormy's hands and collided with the wall. As the lightning touched the wall it caused a large explosion.

"Use enough power in that attack?" Darcy asked as she coughed.

"What ever lets get going." Stormy said as she walked into the hole in the wall.

Icy and Darcy followed through the hole into the passage way behind it. After walking through the passage they arrived at a large cavern area. In side the cavern where bookshelves filled with magic books, and jars with unused potions in them.

Each girl went to a different area of the cavern and began to look through everything. After about an hour of looking, Stormy threw down the book that she was holding.

"Where is this thing that will increase our powers?" Stormy asked.

"Shut up and just keep looking." Icy said.

As Darcy walked past a table that part of the ceiling of the cavern had fallen on she felt dizzy and grabbed onto the table. After a few moments of dizziness from the memory fragment from Lysslis had finished a smile began to grow on her face.

"Icy, Stormy there over here." Darcy yelled as she began to remove the rubble from the table.

By the time that Icy and Stormy had arrived Darcy had already cleared the table to reveal three stones. One was a light blue, one was purple and the last was maroon.

"So what these stones are what we where looking for?" Stormy asked as she lifted up the purple stone.

"Yes." Darcy said, "I just had a large memory from Lysslis run through my mind. In it she was talking with Belladone about these stones that they had all created. The only time that they used them their powers where increased but that was it."

Icy picked up the maroon stone and looked at it closely. After a few seconds she raised her right hand toward one of the bookcases in the distance.

"Artic Burst!" Icy said.

A fragment of ice left Icy's right hand and flew off toward the bookcase. As it hit the bookcase the fragment exploded on contact shattering the bookcase.

"I didn't feel any difference in my powers with that attack." Icy said as she lowered her hand before placing the stone back on the table.

"You wouldn't, each stone will only increase a certain power." Darcy said as she grabbed the light blue stone off of the table and tossed it to Icy, "Try it with this stone."

Icy raised her right hand toward a different bookcase and used the same attack. The blast of ice went directly through the bookcase and hit the wall of the cavern. A few seconds after the ice shard hit the wall the bookcase exploded just before the area of the wall that the ice had hit exploded. A smile grew on her face as she looked at what had just happened. When she looked at the light blue stone it was lightly glowing in her hand.

"I like that." Icy said as she looked at Darcy, "Did your memory fragment say if these stones could do anything else?"

Stormy sat the purple stone down on the table and grabbed the maroon stone. After a few seconds the stone began to lightly glow. Darcy lifted the purple stone into her right hand, as she was looking at it the stone slowly began to glow a dark purple, she looked at the other two witches and their stones where glow darkly in their hands. As they held onto the stones each stone slowly began to imbed itself in their right hands.

"I have never felt this much power in my life." Stormy said as she looked at the other two.

"The Ancestral Witches where never able to figure out how to use these stones after the found them." Darcy said, "The only thing they where able to figure out was that they increased their powers." Darcy looked at her right hand, "I wonder what other powers these stones have."

I don't know but let's go test them out." Icy said with a smile on her face.

**Please Review**

**Chapter By roxy fan 4 ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, Bloom!" Stella laughed as the two raced back to Love and Pets.

"I'm trying, Stella! I've never held this much shopping before in my life!"

"Darling, you desperately needed a wardrobe change!" Stella protested. "Sky's coming!"

"I know!" Bloom gushed. "I'm so excited! Flora!" She squealed as the nature fairy came into view, tending to the flowers in the newly bought window boxes.

"Hi, Bloom," Flora said as the two hugged. "Hey, Stella." Stella waved in acknowledgement, before running into the store to sort out Bloom's closet.

"New clothes for Sky?" Flora asked.

"Yeah," Bloom replied. "Is he here yet?"

"No, sweetie, not yet. He should be here soon, though."

"Oh, Flora, I can't wait!"

Flora laughed, and tugged Bloom inside the store.

"Come on, I bet Stella's dying to get you dressed!"

Bloom picked up her bags and headed inside with the other girl, mumbling, "I like my outfit..."

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my gosh, Sky!" Bloom cried, hiding behind Stella. Stella, however, had other ideas, and started pushing Bloom towards the door.

"He's your boyfriend, Bloom, it's not like he's the king of Solaria..."

"Why is everything about your realm, Stella?" Musa asked sweetly.

"Because it's so sunny!" Stella said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sometimes I wonder if the blond in your hair seeps down into your head," Musa sneered.

"Hey! Cut it out, guys!" Layla shouted.

"Yes. Logic suggests that you two should be supporting Bloom right now, not fighting," Tecna added.

"Hey, I'm okay with not being in the limelight for once, you guys," Bloom said, stepping back a little. Stella said nothing, just grabbed Bloom's arm and dragged her to the door.

"Bloom? I know you're in there!" Sky's voice drifted through. "Why won't you come out?"

"Hang on a second, Sky!" bloom shouted, regaining all confidence, and rushing to the door. She flung her arms round Sky's neck, and he kissed her nose.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Bloom smiled. "I'll see you later guys, okay?"

"Bye, Bloom," Flora said, while the others just waved and stifled giggles.

"You look fantastic," Sky said as soon as they were out of earshot. Bloom was wearing what Stella had picked out at the store; a light pink and baby blue striped t-shirt with a yellow denim knotted top over it, and dark blue denim mini-shorts. It wasn't what Bloom would've chosen, and the only thing Stella let her have any control over were her shoes; black strappy sandals. It was the ultimate summer outfit.

"Thanks," Bloom replied. "Stella picked it out."

"Well, give her my compliments."

They carried on in silence for half an hour, just enjoying the scenery, Bloom occasionally using her powers to magically pick flowers and make them fly over to where Sky was standing. They decided to head to the local park, and sat down on a bench, sitting close together.

"I've missed this," Bloom sighed contentedly.

"Yeah," Sky agreed. "We should do this more often."

"We'll have to arrange that."

"It's getting dark, Bloom," Sky said after a while. "We should probably head back," looking down, he saw that Bloom was all but asleep on his chest, "and get you to bed."

"I don't know why I'm so tired," Bloom yawned. "I suppose I did stay up half the night preparing for this, though."

"Come on, sleeping beauty," Sky laughed, "I'll carry you home."

Bloom buried her head into Sky's chest as he picked her up and headed off back to the store.

**Please Review**

**Chapter By xXBlondie12Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The three witches made their way back to the capital city of Whisperia and looked at each other. After nodding each witch walked into the middle of the city with smiles on their faces.

"It is good to see all of you again." A voice from above said.

The Trix looked up to see one of the two fairies that had welcomed them. She had black hair that reached the middle of her back and blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with a red skirt that reached the just below her knees and a pair of red high heeled shoes. Her wings were a translucent red color. On her arms was a pair of red elbow length gloves.

"I forgot to tell you that if you needed any help finding anything that I and my sister would be happy to help put." The fairy said.

"There is nothing that we need help finding right now." Icy said, "But there is something you can help us with."

"Whatever it is let me know how I can help you." The fairy said.

Stormy raised her right hand toward the fairy floating in the sky and smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" The fairy asked.

"Lightning Blade!" Stormy called out.

A blast of lightning flew from Stormy's right hand directly at the fairy. The fairy flew to her right to avoid the attack and turned to look at the witches below her.

"Dark Slam!" Darcy yelled.

A blast of dark energy was sent toward the fairy. She flew around the energy and raised her hands toward the witches.

"I don't know why you are doing this but I have to stop you." The fairy said as she began to gather her magic into her hands, "Fire Bird!"

A fire flew from the fairies hands. Before it was sent at the witches that she was looking at the fire formed into a bird. The fire bird flew toward Icy who lifted her hands up toward the attack.

"I would try to avoid that if I where you." The fairy said.

"Why? When, I can do this." Icy said with a giggle, "Blizzard!"

As snow and ice flew from Icy's hands the bird made out of fire fell to the ground frozen. The fairy was shocked to see her attack laying on the ground frozen. Icy looked up at the fairy with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Now let's see what you can do about this?" Icy asked as the smile on her face grew. Icy raised her hands toward the stunned fairy, "Artic Blast!"

A steady stream of ice energy was released from Icy's hands. The fairy shook her head before raising her hands in front of her.

"Fire Wall!" The fairy yelled.

A wall of flames formed between Icy and the fairy. Icy laughed as the energy of ice neared the wall of flames. The fairy was shocked as the energy formed itself into a dragon made of ice and swallowed the fire before flying above the fairy. She watched as the dragon roared and opened its mouth before it began to move down at her.

The ice dragon opened its mouth just before it reached the fairy. Icy laughed as the dragon grabbed the fairy with its maw driving her down into the ground. After the ice energy had dissipated Stormy walked over and looked down at the fairy laying on the ground.

"Now why did you think you could stop the Trix?" Story asked as she bent down and grabbed the fairy with her right hand.

"Leave my sister alone!" A voice from above yelled.

The three witches turned and saw a fairy with shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt that reached to just under her knees and blue high heeled shoes. On her hands was a pair of blue elbow length gloves. She was using her transparent blue wings to fly toward the fairy on the ground.

"Water Arrows!" The fairy yelled as she moved her hands in front of her.

A blast of blue magic left her hands and formed into multiple arrows as it headed toward the witches. Icy, Stormy, and Darcy jumped to avoid the attack and watched as the fairy landed next to the one on the ground.

"Are you alright Raye?" The new fairy asked as she helped the other fairy off of the ground.

"I'll be fine Ami." Raye said.

"Oh we can change that for you." Icy said as she walked toward the two fairies.

Raye and Ami turned to see that Icy, Darcy, and Stormy had gathered back together and raised their hands toward the two of them.

"Blast Of Dead!" The three witches said in unison.

Energy was released from each witches hands combining together and flew toward the two fairies. The energy engulfed the two fairies and proceeded to blast through the building behind them. The three witches laughed as the building collapsed from the attack.

"So where do we want to go and continue to test our new powers?" Stormy asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Icy said as she began to walk away.

A few minutes after the Trix had walked away the rubble from the building began to move as Ami and Raye slowly stood up. Each girl was bleeding from multiple cuts and gashes.

"Who were those three witches?" Ami asked.

"One of them said that they were the Trix." Raye said as she coughed. "And with that power I believe them."

"If that was the Trix then we need to warn Alfea." Ami said, "Ms. Faragonda should know what to do about them."

**Please Review**

**Chapter By roxy fan 4 ever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bloom yawned, stretched, and then stood up. Her clock showed two hands pointing towards the number six, but she looked outside and was confused when she saw it was already light. She shrugged at the clock and reminded herself to tell the other girls about needing new batteries later. After quickly getting dressed, she woke the others, before heading downstairs.

"What time is it?" Stella yawned.

"No idea," Bloom replied. "The clock's dead."

"Where are the others?"

"Everyone apart from Layla, who went for a morning jog, and Flora, who's always up early to give the flowers some love, are still in bed. Apart from you and me, obviously."

"I don't do mornings," Stella sighed.

"You and me both, Stella," Bloom chuckled.

"Good morning, Bloom, Stella," Tecna said brightly as she walked into the room, followed by Musa.

"Do you know what time it is, Tecna?" Stella asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question or not?"

"Not."

"Well then, it's half past eight. Why?"

"I'm going back to bed." Stella headed sluggishly up the stairs without waiting for an acknowledgment of any kind. Bloom just shook her head, and wandered over to the window.

"Layla should be back soon," she said absently, while watching Flora talk to her plants.

"Is there something on your mind, Bloom?" Tecna walked over and put a hand on her friends' back.

"Nothing, really," Bloom replied, "It's just that things seem a little too quite now, you know? We're living this great life and I love it, don't get me wrong, but I can't help wondering if it was the right choice for us. I sometimes miss the action." She smiled sheepishly, and shrugged Tecna's hand off.

"I know what you mean, Bloom." Musa said, walking over to join them. "Our life before... When we were living it I felt like all the notes of our melody were detached, like we were going along to a constant rough, ugly tune, but I look back on it sometimes and think that the notes may have been playing just a little smoother than we all thought."

The three of them stood in silence for quite some time, until Layla walked through the door ten minutes later.

"Hey guys," she panted.

"You've been a while," Bloom raised her eyebrows, turning around.

"Yeah, well I decide to go for five k instead of two. I don't know why. Needed some time to think, I guess?"

"What about?" This came from Musa, who sounded less than interested but wanted to break the tension in the room that you could cut with a knife.

"Past days..." Layla trailed off, looking miles away.

"Something needs to be done," Bloom said decisively. "That's four of us now who need some time reliving the past-" she almost chuckled at this point "-so we'll wait for Flora to finish and Stella to get out of bed... Again... And then we'll call a meeting. I have no idea what we're going to do, but we can't run a pet shop called 'Love & Pets' with everyone unhappy, right?" Bloom smiled at the others after this last part, and they grinned back.

Bloom's mobile rang a second later, and she took one look at the caller ID before rushing upstairs. The three other girls sighed, before going onto take care of the pets.

"Hey, Sky," Bloom said shyly. It had been two days since their date, and she knew they were due for another one. Not that she was counting the day's in-between...

"Hi Bloom," Sky replied, knocking Bloom out of her reverie.

"What's up?"

"The guys and I just wondered if you girls wanted to come out to the park this afternoon?" Bloom heard coughing, and only then did she realize that she and Sky were not having a very private conversation. For some unknown reason, this seriously ticked her off.

"So?" Sky asked.

"So what?" She replied tetchily.

"So... Do you want to come?" Sky answered, more than a little shocked at her tone.

"I don't know, Sky, why don't you ask the people you're sharing our conversation with?"

"What? Oh, it's only Timmy. This was actually his idea, but he was too nervous to ask Tecna out."

Bloom was livid. "Oh, so you do him a favor and ask me out instead? Pretend it's a romantic date, and completely treat me like dirt?" She yelled.

"No, Bloom, it's nothing like that. Timmy wondered if all of us wanted to go out to the park for a picnic, but as he was too scared to ask Tecna, his date, he asked if I would ask you, my date." Sky's tone was soothing, and Bloom realized that the whole neighborhood must have heard her, and that she sounded completely out of control.

"I'm sorry, Sky, but I can't. We're having problems of our own over here."

"Oh... Okay, I can wait." Bloom could here the surprise in Sky's voice over her turning him down, but chose to ignore it.

"Bye, Sky."

"See you around, Bloom."

Why was that so hard? Bloom scolded herself. You made it sound like a break up. She was surprised when she heard Stella's voice float up the hall to her.

"Bloom! I think you'd better get down here!"

"What's going on?" Bloom asked as she joined her group of friends.

"Hello, Bloom." Miss. Faragonda's face was displayed on Tecna's computer.

"Miss. F!" Bloom exclaimed. "Hi!"

"I'm afraid I don't hold good news," Miss. Faragonda sighed.

"You need us?" Bloom checked herself as she realized that she almost sounded hopeful.

"Yes, Bloom, I do. Last night I received a very worrying call from two distressed fairies called Raye and Ami..."

**Please Review**

**Chapter by xXBlondie12Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the Trix walked out of the shuttle station onto the road of the realm that they had just arrived at. After walking down a few streets Darcy stopped and looked at her sisters.

"Tell me again why are we here?" Darcy asked as she looked at the other two.

"We're looking for someone." Stormy said with a smile on her face.

"Speaking of, look who just turned around the corner up there." Icy said as she pointed.

An older man with gray hair in a comb over and a gray mustache with a pale skin tone and black eyes, wearing a brown suit with a dark gray shirt had just walked around the corner. When he saw the three girls standing down the street from he stopped and began to slowly walk backwards.

"Been a while." Stormy said as her and her sisters matched the man step by step.

"Why are you here?" The man asked with fear in his voice.

"We just wanted to come to visit you." Icy said with cruelness in her voice as she raised her hands toward the man.

The man turned and began to run from the three witches that following him. As he ran he could hear the three girls laughing as he saw a few pieces of ice fly past him. As he turned a corner the older man could hear the Trix laughing as they continued to follow him.

The older man looked over his right shoulder as he turned around another corner. After seeing that no one was behind him the older man slowed down to a walk. As he turned his vision back toward the direction that he was walking the older man was stopped by a wall of ice.

Laughing caused him to turn back around to see the three members of the Trix floating just above him. The three Trix pointed their hands toward the older man. Each girl began to build their magical power in their hands.

"Thunder Dragon!" A voice from behind the Trix yelled.

The Trix turned around in time to see a large dragon made out of electricity was rushing right at them. As the dragon neared them it let out a roar as it bit down on the Trix sending them flying down into the ground below. When the three witches hit the ground a large amount of debris was sent flying into the sky.

"Are you ok Ho-Boe?" The voice asked.

Ho-Boe looked up and saw a fairy with green eyes and brown hair that reached the middle of her back; she had a pale skin tone. She was a white blouse and a green mini skirt; she had on a pair of green ankle boots and green fingerless gloves that stopped just before her elbows. Her wings looked like butterfly wings and were translucent yellow with green outlines. Around her neck was a green chocker.

"Thanks Makoto." Ho-Boe said as he looked at the fairy floating above him. "I should be fine now."

"Who where those three witches?" Makoto asked as she landed near Ho-Boe.

"What you never heard of the Trix before?" Stormy said as she pushed some of the debris off of her.

"You are going to have to pay for attacking us." Darcy said as she stood up out of the debris.

Makoto watched as Icy had climbed out of the wreckage of the ground that she was driven into. She looked at the fairy with complete hate in her eyes.

"Ice Coffin!" Icy called out as she raised her hands toward the fairy in front of her.

A blast of ice energy was sent at the fairy sending her into the wall of ice behind her. After hitting the wall ice began to build up around her arms and legs. Makoto tried to break free but the amount of ice continued to grow until her head was all that was not covered by ice.

"Now what should we do with you?" Darcy asked as she walked over to the trapped fairy.

As Darcy slowly walked near the trapped fairy she placed her right hand on Makoto's head. After a few seconds Darcy and Makoto began to glow purple. Makoto began to scream out in pain as the glowing continued. The glow grew so bright that Icy and Stormy had to cover their eyes. After a few seconds a small explosion occurred which caused Darcy to fly back into Icy and Stormy.

"What just happened?" Stormy asked as she pushed Darcy off of her.

"I don't know." Icy said as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Now you three are going to pay for attack Ho-Boe." Makoto said as she looked at the three witches on the ground.

None of the Trix noticed that Makoto had been released from the ice that was trapping her. Makoto clinched her right hand into a fist and punched toward the three girls in front of her. When a blast of her magical energy was not sent flying toward the three witches she tried another few attempts at attacking them.

"What happened to my powers?" Makoto asked as she continued to try and attack the three witches.

Darcy stood up and looked at her left hand. After snapping her fingers a small amount of electricity jumped from her index finger to her thumb. As she watched the electricity as smile grew on her face.

"You mean these powers?" Darcy asked as she raised her hands toward Makoto, "Thunder Dragon."

The same dragon of electricity that had attacked the Trix was sent flying toward Makoto and Ho-Boe sending them flying back into the wall of ice.

"No way." Stormy said as she walked up next to Darcy.

"So these stones had another power that we did not know of." Icy said as a smile grew on her face. "Darcy do what you want with those two. Stormy you are coming with me to the realm of Anakeiriko." Icy turned to walk away from the two people that she was just looking at but before she started to walk away she looked over her right shoulder, "After you're done with them we will meet on Domino in a few days."

"That's fine with me." Darcy said with a wicked smile on her face, "There is something that I want to do before we meet up." Darcy raised her two hands toward the two people on the ground in front of her, "Dark Lightning!"

A blast of dark purple lightning was sent toward the two people causing them to twitch as they both screamed out in pain as the lightning made contact with them.

Icy laughed as she walked away.

**Please Review**

**Chapter by roxy fan 4 ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Three days after Miss. F's surprise call, and still no one had gotten over the news that the Trix were back, and more powerful than ever. The Winx floated around the shop in a sort of daze, only speaking when needed.

Musa could only endure a few more hours of this before she escaped outside. Her mobile rang while she was sitting on a bench in the park. Unknown caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Musa?" A scared voice sounded from the other end.

"Who is this?"

"It's probably better for both of us if you don't know that."

"What do you want?"

"It's about your Father, Musa-"

"What about him? What have you done?"

"Nothing!" The girl panicked. "Well, I've not done a thing to him, but I'm afraid he's come to harm."

"Who did this?" Musa demanded. "I swear I'm going to rip them apart piece by piece!"

"Musa - calm down! Let me give you all the information I have: Your Father was attacked last night, and he was seriously hurt. I have no way of knowing if he was alive or not. Be careful, Musa."

The line went dead, and Musa stared at her phone in astonishment. Either it was a prank, or it was real. Deciding not to leave anything to chance, she raced back to Love and Pets.

"So you're saying a girl you don't know rang your mobile to tell you that your Father has been attacked, without giving a name or even a number to call?" Bloom asked. The winx were all sitting in the shop with their pets, trying to make sense of it all.

"That's right." Musa had arrived back about an hour ago, tried to contact her Father and then went into a full-blown panic attack when nothing was received. The other girls had found her like that, and so demanded that Musa tell them what was going on.

"It's not at all logical," Tecna said. "Why on earth would this girl phone up without giving you a name if it wasn't a hoax?"

"I think you should trust her," Flora intervened. "Everyone deserves a chance."

"After all, what would be the point of making a prank call like that?" Stella sneered. "She practically admitted to harming your Dad herself."

"Stella!" Bloom nearly yelled, exasperated. "Okay, Musa, I think we should pay your Father a visit, just in case, that way we're better safe than sorry. Agreed?"

After various nods from the group, Bloom went off to call her parents, asking them to mind the shop while they were away. They then let themselves out and traveled off to the magic realm of Harmonic Nebula.

They flew over the barriers surrounding where Musa lives, and burst through the doors.

"Dad?" Musa calls out.

When there was no reply, the girls took that as an invite to look around the house. On the door to one of the bedrooms, Bloom found a note written hastily with a scratchy pen, occasionally tearing holes in the paper.

To whom it may concern,

We are unsure who lives here or even if anybody else does. After an anonymous call we found a body here that had obviously been exposed to strong and harmful magic. We are sorry to say that it does not look good.

Magix Paramedic Team

"Guys?" Bloom called. The others came running, and read the note in silence.

"I think we should call miss. F," Flora whispered.

"No." Musa said. "If we call anyone, we call the specialists."

Back at the shop, they did just that. Riven was first through the door, gathering Musa up in his arms, so uncharacteristically that Musa was as shocked as everyone else.

"I take it Bloom explained what's happened?" Musa guessed.

"Musa, we're going to do everything we can to avenge your Father," Sky said soothingly. Musa broke away from Riven, fire in her eyes.

"I don't want your pity," she spat.

"Musa, Sky didn't do anything wrong," Bloom said sternly. "He was trying to help."

"He's acting like my Father's already dead!" Musa yelled, and then slammed out of the shop.

"She's never acted like that before," Bloom said, almost apologetically.

"It's not her fault," Sky rubbed Bloom's back absentmindedly. "This is a hard time for her."

"I'd better follow her," Riven said, before ducking through the doorway.

**Please Review**

**Chapter by xXBlondie12Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Riven ran out of the shop looking for Musa. After running down the street he finally found her sitting against a wall with tears flowing from her eyes slowly.

"First that phone call." Musa said as Riven walked up, "And then finding out that the girl on the line was telling the truth and my father had been seriously hurt." Musa looked up at Riven and he could see tears slowly trickling down her face, "Then Sky acting like my father is dead it was just too much to take I had to get out of there."

"Musa." Riven said.

"Don't start I just need to get this out of me." Musa said as she leaned over and laid her head on to Riven's shoulder.

Riven wrapped his arm around Musa and they both continued to sit there while she quietly cried.

"So by the sound of it I didn't kill him and that stupid girl that tried to save him." A voice from overhead said.

Both Musa and Riven looked up to see Darcy floating above them.

"I guess that I have to go back and pay him another visit." Darcy said with a smile on her face.

"I am going to kill you for hurting my father." Musa yelled with anger in her voice.

Darcy laughed before turning to fly away from Musa and Riven.

"Get back here." Musa yelled as she transformed.

Riven grabbed Musa's left arm turning her back toward him before she could fly after Darcy.

"Listen Musa I like a fight as much as anyone but I think that we should go and get the others." Riven said uncharacteristically.

"You can go and get them if you want to." Musa said with Rage in her voice, "But I am going after her now to pay her back for what she did to my father."

Riven let go of Musa's arm and stood still for a moment before he took off running after Musa.

"Tell me again why we came to Anakeiriko again?" Stormy asked as she lifted up another branch out of her path.

"We're here to see a powerful witch named Trista." Icy said with a smile on her face.

"And where exactly on this realm are we going to find her?" Stormy asked with an annoyed voice.

"She should be in a clearing up a head." Icy said as she lifted a branch.

After walking past the tree Icy let the branch go and it swung back and hit Stormy in the face. Stormy spit some of the leaves of the tree that she had caught with her mouth out. Icy could not help but laugh at Stormy.

"Let's just get this over with." Stormy said as she stormed by Icy.

As Icy and Stormy neared the clearing that they were looking for they could see a young woman sitting in the middle with her face pointed toward the ground. They could see that she had green hair that reached the middle of her back and a pale skin tone. She was wearing a black dress.

"I knew that you were coming here to see me Icy." The witch said without looking up.

"Then you know why we are here." Icy said.

"Yes and I will not stop you from taking my powers." The witch said as she looked up at the other two with her red eyes.

"I am happy that you know that you are out matched Trista." Icy said as she walked over to the witch sitting on the ground.

"I am not out matched I just know what will happen." Trista said as she raised her hand toward Icy, "I do have one warning for you and that is your quest will fail when my sister Hotaru appears."

"I'll take my chances." Icy said as she reached out and grabbed the extended hand.

As Riven turned around a corner he saw Musa flying into the wall of a building. After hitting the wall she slowly slid down to the ground and Riven ran over to where she was.

"She's got new powers." Musa said as Riven helped her up off of the ground.

"Yes I do." Darcy said with a smile on her face, "And they are the same powers that I took from that stupid fairy and attacked her and your father with." Darcy lowered her hands toward the two people below her, "But I love using this attack. Hypnotic Ray!"

A burst of purple energy shot forth from Darcy's hands and flew toward Riven and Musa. Musa jumped to her left while Riven jumped to his right to avoid the attack. A cloud of dust was sent flying into the air as the attack hit the ground and Darcy began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Riven asked.

"Just this." Darcy said as a ball of black magic formed in her hands, "Sphere of Darkness!"

The ball of dark magic flew from Darcy's hands and hit the ground between Riven and Musa. After a few seconds the ball of dark magic began to expand until Riven and Musa where both in complete darkness. Riven looked in the direction that Musa was from him but could not see anything but darkness.

"Musa where are you?" Riven yelled out.

After a few moments of silence Riven took a step in the direction that he had remembered seeing Musa. He continued to call out to the music fairy as he reached down to grab onto his phantoblade. After activating his purple scimitar he could see a pair of glowing golden eyes. A few seconds later Darcy came into view in the darkness.

"What did you do to Musa?" Riven demanded as he gripped tighter onto the hilt of his phantoblade.

Darcy just looked at Riven before giggling. She could see the anger grow in his eyes before he took a swing at her with his scimitar. She dodged the attack and sent a blast of purple magical energy at him. Riven rolled to the right to avoid the attack and jumped after rolling to avoid another attack.

After climbing back to his feet Riven swung his sword again at the witch. Darcy started to fly up to try and avoid the sword but her right leg was caught by the end of the blade leaving a small gash on her left leg. She slowly landed back on the ground but the gash in her leg would not allow her to stand on the left leg, she collapsed to the ground and began to slowly move away from Riven.

Darcy continued to back away from Riven until she ended up against a wall that neither could see in the darkness. Darcy laughed as she used the wall behind her to slowly lift herself up off of the ground.

"What's so funny?" Riven demanded.

"If you want to save your precious fairy you better hurry." Darcy said as she continued to laugh.

"Where is she?" Riven yelled.

"Not far but she is about to be killed." Darcy said with a smile on her face, "That is unless you kill me before she dies."

Riven turned the point of his scimitar toward Darcy and charged. Just as he was about to hit Darcy in the gut with his sword she lost balance and started to slide down the wall causing the blade to go through her chest.

Riven took a step back away from the impaled witch leaving his sword in her chest as he began to look around for Musa. Slowly the darkness began to fade.

"Thanks you did a great job." A voice said from behind Riven.

Riven turned around to see Darcy floating right in front of him.

"But how, I ran you through with my sword." Riven said with a shocked voice.

"Think again." Darcy said as she floated by Riven.

Riven turned to see that his sword was sticking through Musa's chest not Darcy.

"Musa." Riven said with a shaky voice as he slowly walked toward the fairy pinned against the wall.

"Couldn't have done a better job myself." Darcy said as she turned to look at Riven, "I'll be seeing you again."

Darcy began to cackle as she disappeared. Riven finally reached where Musa was; and slowly removed the sword from her body causing her to fall into his hands.

"How could I have done this?" Riven yelled out as he dropped to the ground on his knees with Musa still in his hands.

He continued to hold Musa crying until a hand was placed on his right shoulder. When he turned around he saw a young fairy standing behind him.

The fairy had a pale skin tone to go with her silver eyes and shoulder length black hair, she was wearing a white midriff bearing top with puffy purple shoulders and purple sleeves that reached her elbows. She was also wearing a purple tutu like skirt and a pair of below the knee white high heeled platform boots, her wings we pure black and looked like large butterfly wings. In her right hand she held onto the black staff of a scythe with a blood red blade.

"Who are you?" Riven asked with fear in his voice.

"I am Hotaru the fairy of life and death." The fairy said as she slowly walked over to the two in front of her.

"If you are the fairy of life and death then can you bring her back to me?" Riven asked.

"I am." Hotaru said before she released her scythe and dropped to her knees screaming out in pain.

"Are you alright?" Riven asked.

"Someone has stolen my sister's powers." Hotaru said as she lowered her face toward Riven.

**Pleas Review**

**Chapter By roxy fan 4 ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Riven looked on incredulously as the new fairy fell to the ground. He was now torn between finding out what she meant, and helping Musa, who looked as if she was beyond help anyway. A strangled cry escaped his throat as he took in her condition. He wasn't sure where to turn, no idea who to help. His obvious first instinct was to help his girlfriend, but wouldn't it be wiser to help the fairy to which he could almost guarantee saving? Silent tears streamed down his face, and he finally succumbed to his remorse; he sank down and held Musa in his arms, rocking backwards and forwards to the beat of her nonexistent heart.

Riven looked up about half an hour later as he heard running footsteps towards him. He failed to register who the intruders were; without thinking, he grabbed his phantoblade and staggered towards them.

"Riven! It's us! What's going on with him, Sky?" Blooms voice traveled over, and Riven came to his senses just as Sky said,

"I don't know, Bloom. It might be dark magi-"

"MUSA!" Tecna's uncharacteristic screech carried across the gloomy street like shattered glass. Everyone turned in horror to where Musa and Hotaru's bodies lay.

By this time Riven was resorting to begging. He looked up at Bloom through tear-streaked eyes and asked,

"Could you, Bloom? Can you at least try? Please."

Bloom felt hopeless; she had no idea if this was going to work or not.

"I'll try, Riven, but I can't make any promises." She placed her hands on each side of Musa's head, and concentrated as hard as she could.

"Come back to me, Musa. Come back to me." Her hair started to light up a brilliant gold, and her skin took on a golden glow. Everyone waited with baited breath to see what would happen, and-

Nothing. Bloom gritted her teeth and concentrated harder, but was met with a corpse, not a beating heart. Silence hung in the air for a long moment, and then Riven screamed. He shoved Bloom aside with brute force, knocking her to the ground in the process, and attempted mouth to mouth with Musa. His breathing was ragged, his eyes were crazed and tremors were racking through his body. Brandon and Sky walked up to Riven and tried to pull him off, but he struck out at them. It was only then that Bloom, dazed, shook her head from side to side and noticed the second body on the floor next to her.

"Sky!" She called. Sky turned when he heard her, and his gaze too fell upon Hotaru.

"Brandon," he said, nudging his friend. Brandon saw what he was looking at, but his face stayed expressionless. He walked over to where Bloom was now kneeling next to the unconscious girl, and checked her pulse.

"She's alive," he said in a monotone. Bloom, with a lot less enthusiasm than she showed towards Musa, prepared to heal Hotaru.

"Wait," Sky stopped her. Bloom looked at him questioningly. "We don't know what happened here, and Riven's in too much of a state of shock to tell us," he explained, "for all we know, this could be the person who killed Musa."

"I can see your point, Sky," Bloom said hesitantly, "but what if you're wrong? What if she's just an innocent bystander who happened to get caught in the crossfire? After all, even if she is a murderer, which," she glanced towards the body, "I highly doubt, wouldn't it be better to heal her than to let her die? She could tell us whom she's working for."

"Fair point well made," Sky attempted a smile, but failed. It looked more like a shocked grimace. Bloom recomposed herself and focused all of her energy towards healing the girl.

"I – I can't, Sky!" Bloom gasped. "First Musa, and now her! What's happening to me?"

"Calm down, Bloom – We'll figure this out." Sky tried to sound confident, but his eyes portrayed his fear. "I don't think there's anything wrong with your powers, I just think that magic has been at work both times here, and that prevents you from healing either of them, I'll show you." Without hesitation, Sky picked up Riven's phantoblade (left discarded after he realized they were there) and made a small nick on his left arm.

"Sky!" Bloom was shocked.

"Heal me, Bloom. It'll let your mind rest." Bloom looked at him with frightened eyes, before turning her healing powers towards him. The small cut cleared up and vanished.

"There. See?" Sky looked at her. "I'm sorry to fuss so much, especially in these circumstances, but the last thing we need is for you to worry and put yourself in danger. You need to believe, Bloom."

"Thanks, Sky." Bloom looked towards the girl, and then towards her group of friend obscuring Musa's body from her view. Brandon had gone back to them.

"Now we just need to figure out what to do." She turned, and wiped the tears from her eyes. When she looked back, there was new confidence in her eyes.

"We will get through this, Sky." She clenched her fist. "We have to."

**Please Review**

**Chapter by xXBlondie12Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Darcy neared the spot that she had a portal ready to leave Earth something caught her attention. She had just sensed a magical energy that she had not felt before. After a few moments she could tell that the magical energy was strong but still went to check it out. As she neared the spot that she sensed the magical energy she could see a woman standing in the back yard of a house.

Darcy flew to a area of the yard that had shadows in it to hide in and watch the woman that she had not seen before. As she stood there she could see that the woman was wearing a green blouse and blue jeans, and that she had long brown hair. Darcy could see that she was talking on a phone to someone.

"Their probably just busy right now." The woman said, "I have been by their shop a few times recently and they had a line outside the store." The woman nodded her head and then began to talk again, "Yes dear I will go by their shop and tell Bloom and the others that you said hi."

The woman walked a few steps toward the door of the house before she began to speak again, "I hope that you are not being a pain to Ms. Faragonda." The woman giggled as she took a step onto the stairs at the back of the house, "I love you too Roxy and I will see you on your next break from school."

Darcy watched as woman slowly shut the phone of that she was just talking on before she placed it into her pocket. She then turned to look in the direction of where Darcy was hiding.

"I know someone is there." The woman said, "You had better come out now."

Darcy walked out of where she was hiding and looked at the middle-aged woman that was standing in front of her.

"I can tell that you are wondering how I could tell that you were there." The woman said, "I might not be queen Morgana anymore but I could sense the darkness coming off of you." Morgana looked directly at the girl not any older then her daughters friends, "Now who are you and what do you want?"

"The name is Darcy." Darcy said as she bowed toward Morgana, "And I had just come to visit Musa."

"So you must be a friend of the Winx." Morgana said with a smile on her face as she began to relax around the unknown woman, "Do you know my daughter Roxy?"

"No I have not meat her yet does she go to Alfea?" Darcy asked.

"Yes this is her first year there." Morgana said as she looked at the young woman standing in her yard, "I am surprised that they didn't tell you about her." As she stood there she watched as Darcy slowly rose to look at her with a wicked smile on her face, "So how are the girls doing?"

"They must be mourning for Musa right about now." Darcy said with a small giggle.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked.

"She was bleeding quit badly when I left her and Riven after attacking them." Darcy said as she smiled at the older woman.

Before Morgana could do anything from what she had just heard she felt something wrap around her left leg. She looked down to see a large black chain slowly wrapping around her leg. She turned her vision toward Darcy to see a larger smile on the younger woman's face as Morgana started to raise her hands toward the witch. Before she could fully lift her hands to attack the person in front of her she watched in horror as another chain wrapped around her arms and drag them back tightly against her body. The chains wrapped around her until Morgana fell to the ground.

"What are you going to do to me?" Morgana asked as she looked at Darcy.

"Nothing I am just going to take you with me to meet my sisters." Darcy said as she cast a spell that caused Morgana to lift off of the ground.

Stormy leaned down next to Icy watching the castle guards of Domino patrolling around the castle with her sister. She kept glancing over her shoulder as they waited for Darcy to appear. When she finally saw the witch of darkness appear a scowl appeared on her face.

"So how did it go?" Icy asked without looking back at her sister.

"One less fairy to deal with." Darcy said.

"So now that she's here are we finally going to attack that castle?" Stormy asked with anger in her voice.

"No there is someone that I want you to meet." Darcy said as she began to walk away from the other two witches.

Icy watched as the witch of darkness walked away from her before following, Stormy stomped the ground in anger before following the other two witches. Darcy led the other two not far off to a small cave and walked right inside. When the other two entered they saw a woman that they did not know chained to the wall of the cave.

"Who is she?" Icy asked as she walked over to look at the woman closer.

"Her name is Morgana." Darcy said with a smile on her face, "She is a friend of the Winx."

"So you just captured one of their friends?" Stormy asked as she looked at Darcy.

"No, that's not all." Darcy said, "Her daughter attends Alfea."

Morgana opened her eyes to look at the three people standing near her. She saw the one person that had captured her and two other people that she did not recognize. She could see a wicked smile on the face of the girl with white hair.

"Now let's go meet this daughter of hers." Icy said causing Morgana to start to struggle to free herself.

"Leave Roxy alone you witches." Morgana yelled.

The Trix laughed as they exited the cave. After walking outside Darcy stopped and turned back toward the cave and cast a spell to cause the entrance to fade from view.

"Don't want anyone to find her yet." Darcy said before the three witches disappeared from Domino.

**Please Review**

**Chapter by roxy fan 4 ever**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Three days later, Roxy was puzzled. She couldn't get a hold of her Mom, no matter how much she tried, but she wasn't worried. Her Mother was one busy woman. Sighing, she put the phone down once again and turned to Artu.

"Well, boy," she said, "That's not going to get us anywhere. I'll try Bloom, and see how she's getting on."

Artu smiled at her with his eyes and laid down at her feet, completely content. Roxy dialed the Love and Pets shop number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey." Layla's voice was fuzzy down the line, but still audible.

"Hey, Layla." Roxy smiled; glad to hear her friend's voice again, even if it did sound like there was something wrong.

"How's it going, Roxy?" Layla asked.

"Great. How are the others?"

Layla didn't answer the question, but instead said, "Listen, I'm sorry Roxy, but I have to go. Bye."

The line went dead, and Roxy was left staring at it in shock.

"That was strange," she murmured to no one in particular. Artu cocked his head to the side. Roxy soothed between his ears, and kissed the top of his head. Five minutes later, her mind was, resolutely made up that something was wrong over at Love and Pets. Taking her phone in her hand again, she dialed Bloom's mobile number.

"Hello?" Bloom's voice was muffled, but Roxy was alarmed when she realized Bloom was crying.

"Bloom? What's wrong?"

"Oh, hi, Roxy. Nothing, just hay fever."

"You don't have hay fever," Roxy said, her eyes narrowing.

Bloom didn't answer, then said, "I'm sorry, I've got to-"

"No!" Roxy shouted, then checked herself and lowered her voice.

"I deserve to know what's going on, Bloom."

"You're right. You do," Bloom said, "but I don't know if you can handle it."

"I'm not a kid, Bloom."

"Come here, Roxy. Come to Love and Pet. We'll tell you everything, and if we're going to beat this then we're going to need your help."

"Okay. Oh! Bloom, have you heard from my Mom lately?"

"No, why?"

"She phoned three days ago and she was supposed to see how you were doing, but I haven't heard back from her since, and I can't get through. I don't want to worry, but…" Roxy trailed off, her voice cracking.

"Even more reason for you to come here," Bloom's voice sounded grave. "Hurry, Roxy. I don't know how much time we have left."

The phone went dead once again, and, again, Roxy was left staring at it with confusion. This time, however, concern was there as well.

"Well, Artu," she said, "we're going on an adventure. How would you like to go back to earth?"

Artu stood up, ready as ever, and wagged his tail.

**Please Review**

**Chapter by xXBlondie12Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Roxy quickly gathered some things that she would need and placed them into a shoulder bag. She held the door of her dorm room open to let Artu out into the commons area of the dorm. After closing the door to her bedroom she made her way over to the front door of the dorm.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice from behind Roxy asked.

Roxy turned around to see a girl with a fair skin tone and honey colored hair with yellow streaks within her bangs that reached her waist and navy blue eyes looking at her. The girl was wearing a light blue shoulder less shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows and a dark blue skirt that reached her knees. On her feet was a pair of light blue shoes.

"Melody!" Roxy said with a shocked voice, "I thought that you went with the other girls to Magix."

"I decided to stay behind to make sure everything was okay with you." Melody explained, "We all could tell that you were worried about something the way that you have been calling different numbers the last few days. Is everything okay?"

Roxy just shook her head as an answer to Melody's question.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked.

"I don't know but I am going to Earth to find out." Roxy said as she looked at the other girl in the dorm.

"Have you talked to Ms. Faragonda?" Melody asked.

"No." Roxy answered.

"Then we'll have to tell her." Melody said as she started to walk toward the door that Roxy had just exited, "Wait here for me."

Roxy nodded her head and watched as Melody entered into the bedroom. A few minutes later she reappeared with a small shoulder bag and walked over next to Roxy. Both girls and Artu made their way to the large blue doors of Ms. Faragonda's office. Roxy knocked on the door and heard someone tell them to come inside.

"Roxy, Melody what brings you here today?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she looked at the two girls standing in front of her.

"We need to leave the school for a little while." Melody answered for the two girls.

"Why do you need to leave the school?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she looked at Roxy.

"I finally got a hold of Layla." Roxy answered while she looked at the ground, "But she would not tell me anything and just hung up. I then called Bloom and she finally picked up. She was crying and was about to do the same thing that Layla had just done, but I told her to tell me what was wrong." Roxy lifted her vision to look at Ms. Faragonda, "She wouldn't tell me what happened but told me to come to Love and Pet and they will explain everything to me." A few tears began to slip from Roxy's eyes as she continued, "I also have not been able to get in contact with my mom so I was going to see if everything is alright with her also."

"And I am not letting my friend go alone." Melody added in.

"Okay you have my permission to leave the school." Ms. Faragonda explained, "But I want you to tell me what you find out. Do you understand me girls?"

"Yes Ms. Faragonda." Both girls replied.

After getting Ms. Faragonda's approval the two girls and Artu made their way outside the school. They waited for the bus to Magix city so they could get to Earth. The trip to the city was quick and they got off of the bus at the stop near where they were going. As they walked down street to the teleporting station Roxy began to look around at everything around them.

"Is everything okay?" Melody asked as she turned to look at her friend.

"Does it look like everything is slowing down to you?" Roxy asked as she looked around.

"Now, that you mention it Roxy." Melody exclaimed before she went flying into the building next to her.

A laugh caused Roxy to turn her vision to see three girls floating above her and her friend.

"Who are you?" Roxy yelled at the three girls floating above her.

"We're the Trix." One of the three girls said as she looked down at Roxy, "And we came here to talk to you Roxy."

"How do you know who I am?" Roxy asked, "And what do you want?"

"Your friend said your name before we attack." Icy said, "And we want you to do something for us."

"Why would I do anything for you?" Roxy demanded.

"Because you don't have any say in this." Darcy said.

"I wouldn't say that." Roxy retorted, "Magic."

"I'd stop if I were you." Icy said before Roxy could transform.

"Why is that?" Roxy asked looking up at the three girls above her.

"Because," Stormy countered with a laugh, "we have your mother."

The three witches laughed even more when they saw the look on Roxy's face.

"What do you want me to do then?" Roxy asked.

"We want you to bring one of the Winx girls to Domino." Icy said, "We don't care which one as long as it is not Bloom." A smile grew on Icy's face as she looked down at the fairy below.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Roxy demanded.

"We don't care." Darcy replied as she threw a piece of paper down to Roxy, "Just bring her to the cave that is marked on that paper and we will let your mother go."

Roxy watched as the three witches vanished in a puff of smoke before she quickly turned to her friend. After a few moments Melody opened her eyes and Roxy explained what had just happened.

"Then let's get to your friends and let them know what happened." Melody said as she stood up.

The two girls rushed to the teleporting station and transported to Earth. They arrived in the park not far from Love and Pet and quickly took off running toward the store to let the others know what had just happened.

**Please Review**

**Chapter by roxy fan 4 ever**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The two girls raced around the corner to Love and Pet. There they stopped, dismayed, at the sight before them. There was a queue at least half a mile long, and the doors showed no signs of opening. People grumbled and complained to Roxy and Melody, thinking they worked there, but the young girls took no notice.

"We have to get in!" Melody exclaimed.

"Calm down," Roxy said in a hushed voice, "we will get in." She dragged her friend round to a side alley next to the store, and stopped to look around.

"Now," Roxy grabbed Melody's wrist. "We need you."

"Me?" Melody asked, puzzled. Roxy stared at her like she was stupid.

"What are your powers?" Roxy asked Melody.

"You know what my powers are. I can... Well, it's hard to explain... It's like walls aren't there," she finished lamely.

"Exactly. You can see and hear things through solid walls, whatever they're made of. That's what we need in this situation. The question is can you get through the walls?"

"I've never tried," Melody shrugged.

"Try now," Roxy urged. Melody gave a worried glance to the wall, before slowly raising her hands and letting the power surge through them. It felt amazing, more power flowing through her veins than ever before. Slowly, gradually, a hole began to appear in the wall. Melody looked over to Roxy, who motioned for her to stay silent. Once the hole was big enough, the two girls and Artu slipped through. They were in the main room of the shop, but as soon as Artu saw all the pets, he barked. Roxy sighed. She motioned for Melody to shut the hole, but she struggled, as it was a new spell. Eventually she managed, but only seconds before a timid blue face with whiskers peeked out from the other room. Roxy was struggling to figure out where she'd seen that face before, when Artu raced towards it.

"Artu, no!" she yelled, at the same time another voice shouted, "Kiko!"

Roxy ran towards her dog, and the other voice ran toward their strange blue animal, until Artu and Roxy found themselves staring face to face at the voice and the animal. It was then she realized where she'd seen the blue face before. Roxy looked up, into the sapphire blue eyes of Bloom.

"Hi," Roxy said sheepishly.

"Why are you sneaking round our shop?" Bloom asked. She subtly wiped her arm across her face, if the move can be subtle, but her eyes were still as bright as stars. Even an idiot could tell she'd just finished crying.

"She wanted the element of surprise?" Melody supplied from behind. Bloom stared as if she'd only just realized Melody was here.

"Hi," Bloom sniffed, but Roxy didn't say anything. Not in front of Melody.

"Hi," Melody smiled, "I'm Melody."

"Bloom," Bloom waved slightly. Her hands were shaking badly, and Roxy felt the sudden urge to give her a hug. She would have done, too, if Tecna hadn't come round the corner at that exact moment and stared in surprise at Melody and Roxy. Roxy smiled, and waved at her. She got no wave in return, but Tecna turned away.

"Where are the others?" Roxy asked. Nobody replied, but everyone turned away, apart from Melody, who looked as if she thought this was what the Winx always behaved like. Roxy just shrugged, and headed into the other room where Bloom and Tecna had come from.

"I really don't think you should go in there," Bloom reached her arm out as if to stop her, but Roxy just dodged it. She walked into the room, and immediately regretted ever stepping foot on Earth. The rest of the Winx and specialists, were there, gathered around something on the table. Roxy couldn't see Musa. But then, as if by cue, the people round the table parted for Roxy and the table was then in view. Musa was on the table, dressed with flowers in her hair and actually looking feminine. She wasn't... Breathing...

The world seemed to spin round Roxy, and she screamed.

**Please Review**

**Chapter by xXBlondie12Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I wish we could be there to see those two fairies faces when they find out about Musa." Darcy said with a laugh.

Darcy turned to look and saw Stormy leaning against the wall glairing at the other two members of the Trix. She could tell that something was bothering her sister.

"What's wrong with you?" Darcy asked when Stormy looked over at her.

"You two have second powers and I still haven't gotten any." Stormy complained.

"Then why don't you just go and find someone and steal their powers?" Icy retorted with anger in her voice.

"Yeah if you want powers go get some yourself." Darcy added in.

"Fine." Stormy said as she stood up and walked toward the entrance of the cave they were in.

After exiting the cave Stormy made her way to the nearest town and landed on the top of one of the buildings. She looked around at the people below walking around until a girl with light orange hair and navy blue eyes wearing a light blue top and a dark blue skirt and blue shoes caught her attention. Stormy smiled as she saw the girl turn down a street and she began to follow her.

As the girl walked down the street the sound of thunder caused her to look up into the sky.

"Where did that come from?" The girl asked as she looked up into the cloudless sky.

Before the girl could move or look around, a blast of lightning struck the ground near her sending her flying back into the building behind her. She heard a laugh as she slowly pushed herself up off of the ground. She turned to see Stormy standing right above her with a smirk on her face.

Before she could move Stormy latched her right hand around the girl's mouth. She could hear her trying to scream out in pain as she began to glow a light red color. After the color had faded Stormy let the girl go and watched as she dropped to the ground right in front of her. Stormy smiled as she looked at the girl breathing heavily on the ground.

"You were too weak for me to beat you so fast." Stormy said as she lifted the girl's head up off of the ground by her hair.

Before Stormy let the girl's hair go she began to glow a deep shade of red. Both girls began to scream out in pain. When the glow faded the girl slowly looked up at the storm witch standing right before her and started to open her mouth.

Before the fairy could say a thing Stormy watched as she slowly turned to dust. A gust of wind then blew down the street sending the girl into the wind. Stormy laughed as she walked down the street until the reflection in a window caught her attention.

When she looked into the window she was looking at the same girl with navy blue eyes that she had just absorbed her powers from.

'What happened to me?' Stormy wondered to herself.

"There you are Sylicya." A voice called out.

Stormy turned to see a girl with silver eyes and short orange hair. She was wearing a sleeveless dark green midriff shirt with light green shoulders and a pair of white pants with a khaki colored belt and a pair of white shoes. The girl smiled as she slowly walked toward her friend.

Stormy smiled at the girl as she slowly lifted her hands toward her.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked when she saw the smile fade on her friends face.

"Solar Storm!" Stormy called out releasing a tornado made out of fire at the girl.

The girl was sent flying back into a building behind her. She was shocked to see her friend slowly float up into the sky as she laughed before the vision in her eyes blacked out.

"Who are you?" Icy yelled as Stormy entered the cave.

"It's me sister's." Stormy answered.

"Stormy?" Darcy asked as she looked at the orange haired girl.

Stormy closed her eyes and started to build her magic up inside of her. After a few moments she began to glow a bright red color and morphed back to her normal self.

"What happened?" Darcy asked as the light around Stormy faded.

"I don't know but after stealing that girl's powers she began to glow again and I became her before she turned to dust and blew away in the wind." Stormy answered with a smile on her face.

Icy smiled as she stood up and walked past the other two in the cave.

"Where are you going?" Stormy asked.

"None of your business." Icy responded.

Icy walked to a different part of the cave to see Morgana chained to one of the walls. She smiled when the older fairy looked up at her with hate in her eyes.

"You know my daughter and her friends will come and rescue me." Morgana said with venom in her voice.

"I know they will come but they will not rescue you." Icy said as she walked over to where Morgana was.

Icy placed her right hand onto the fairies forehead and smiled as it began to glow white. After a few seconds she removed her hand and began to walk away.

"That was a surprise for your daughter." Icy said as she continued to walk away.

"What did you just do?" Morgana yelled out.

Icy did not answer Morgana's question, but she could hear her laughing as she walked away.

**Please Review**

**Chapter by roxy fan 4 ever**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Roxy?"

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"Come on, Roxy. Open your eyes!"

Roxy could hear voices over her head, and wanted to answer them, but couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. Instead, she made a quiet noise that resembled a groan, and involuntarily shivered.

"Guys, I think she's waking up!"

That was definitely Bloom's voice. Roxy wanted - no, needed - to get up and talk to Bloom, to all of them. She couldn't remember why, until it all came back to her in a split second. Mom. Leaving Alfea to find the Winx. Musa. Musa!

The last word was spoken, as Roxy's strength flooded back and engulfed her, causing her to bolt upright and take in her surroundings. She was lying on the sofa in the room next to where Musa was, and five Winx girls were looking down at her. Before Roxy could ask, however, Layla spoke up.

"I think it's time we explained."

"Well, we're not going to get a better time," Bloom said, "I don't think there's ever going too be a better time."

"Please tell me," Roxy begged, "Musa was my friend, too."

"Well, it all seems like so long ago, but it was so recent," Layla began, after a quick conformation glance at the others. "Musa had stormed off, and Riven had followed her. They ended up at an abandoned alley, where - and bear in mind I'm a bit sketchy on the details as I wasn't there until later on - they had a big fight with Darcy. She seemed to have gained a new power, and from what we've seen and heard, it's more powerful than anything we've encountered before. It took Musa life. Darcy succeeded in her 'mission', and flew off. We arrived a few minutes later to find Riven cradling Musa." Layla choked off, and Roxy was impressed she's even finished the story. She thought she saw some of the others casting confused glances at Layla, as if the story wasn't quite right, but Roxy shrugged them off as nothing. After all, her mind was on Musa.

A few minutes of silence later, however, a face Roxy had never seen before appeared in the doorway.

"Is everything alright?" The new girl asked, "I heard crying."

"Hotaru," Bloom said in greeting. "Meet our friend Roxy."

Roxy noticed how... Not cold, but something similar everyone was to Hotaru, as if she'd done something bad. She said hi anyway, with a polite smile on her face. Hotaru beamed back, and Roxy wondered how anyone could dislike this girl.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh, have they not told you?" She threw a questioning glance at the Winx, when Tecna said that they had left it to her.

"Its better that way," she explained, "so we completely left it out of the story."

"Oh... Okay." Hotaru sounded uncertain, but continued anyway. "Well, I am the fairy of life and death. I could feel someone's life slipping away, and came to either help, or send them on their way peacefully. I arrived at the scene, but suddenly agony hit me, and I was only aware of one thing: Someone had stolen my sister's powers. This hurt me as much as it hurt her, so I could not do anything to help. The last thing I heard was some kind of scream, whether it was mine or Riven's, I don't know." She finished with a small smile playing on her lips. "I woke up here."

Roxy lowered her voice, "everyone thinks it's your fault, don't they?"

"I don't think so. I think they resent the fact that I could do nothing to help. That there was a brief flicker of hope, and it vanished before they could make anything of it."

"You really know what you're talking about," Roxy observed.

"You become wise in this topic the hard way, through my line of work," Hotaru sighed. She smiled once again at Roxy, before turning and walking out again. Roxy made her way back to the others. Remembering something, she looked at them.

"I hate to say this in the middle of something like this, but I still need to find my Mom." Bloom was at her side in a heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry Roxy! What with everything that's going on, I completely forgot!"

"I need to find her," Roxy said.

"I know," Bloom said. "Stella, will you go with Roxy? I have... Things I need to take care of." Nobody asked what Bloom was planning to do, but Stella just nodded mutely. If anyone felt like talking, they weren't going to show it. Roxy could feel something on her cheek, and when she put a hand up to it, it came away wet. She was crying. Before she could do anything about it, uncontrollable sobs were racking through her whole body. She felt a pair of arms round her and, regardless of whose they were, she returned the hug. All the girls were soon joining in with the hug, and also crying. Artu came up (Roxy had forgotten he was there), and stuck his nose in, making them laugh. They sat like this for a good fifteen minutes, until a silent current passed through them, and Stella got up, pulling Roxy with her. It was Stella who had started the hug, Roxy realized.

After teary goodbyes, especially between Stella and Brandon, they finally left, with the Specialists babysitting the dog.

**Please Review**

**Chapter by xXBlondie12Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Roxy and Stella appeared on Domino a few moments after they had left Earth. Looking around they could see the castle off in the distance and a small forest to their left.

"I think it's this way," Roxy said as she headed toward the forest.

Stella followed in the direction that Roxy had gone. After walking through the forest a small distance the two fairies noticed a small cave along a hillside. Walking over to it they both looked into the darkness.

"Do you think this is the place?" Stella asked.

"It is about where they said it would be." Roxy replied.

"It had to be a cave." Stella said as she watched Roxy walk into the darkness. She took a few steps hesitantly toward the cave before stopping, "Why did it have to be a cave?"

"Stella there's someone in here!" Roxy yelled from the darkness.

Stella rushed into the cave to see a person chained to a wall; she was wearing a light blue top with a dark blue skirt, her head was slumped forward covering her face with her light orange hair.

Stella quickly rushed over to the chained fairy and released her. After falling to the ground the unknown fairy looked up at Stella with her navy blue eyes.

"Stella is that you?" The fairy asked.

"Yeah Silicya, what happened?" Stella asked as she looked around the cave.

"I don't know, I was shopping in one of the towns on Domino with Amaryl before being attacked by someone." Silicya looked around at her surroundings, "Where are we?"

"In a cave on Domino," Roxy replied, "The Trix have captured my mother and wanted me to come here with one of the girls."

"At least I know where I am now," Silicya replied as she slowly stood up, "I don't know how much help I will be, but I want to help you get your mom back."

"No Silicya you need to get out of here," Stella responded, "You're too weak to help out."

"I know I am weak Stella," Silicya said as she looked at the blonde haired fairy, "but I can't just leave knowing that someone needs help."

"Come on Stella we could use all the help we can get when we find the Trix." Roxy reasoned.

"I don't like this but you are right." Stella said, "Let's go and get your mom."

The three fairies made their way farther into the cave. After reaching a large cavern they could hear a waterfall in the darkness. Taking a few steps into the cavern they could hear someone cackling. The sound caused a shiver to run up Roxy's spine.

"Do you see anything?" Silicya asked as she looked into the darkness.

"No," Stella said as she raised her hand in front of her, "but I can change that."

Stella's hand slowly started to glow illuminating their surroundings. On the other side of the cavern they could see the small waterfall that they had heard. Each girl gazed off into the distance as they crossed to near the waterfall.

"Let's take a short rest," Stella said as she looked at the two tunnels before her, "we need to figure out how we're going to continue."

"I'm not sure but we may need to split up." Roxy responded as she looked at the same two tunnels.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Silicya asked.

"No it is not a good idea." Stella replied.

"Stella, do you have any idea which tunnel we need to take?" Roxy asked as she looked at her blonde haired friend, "because I don't."

"I know that you're worried about you mother but we need to be careful," Stella said, "We know that the Trix are stronger then before and I don't want anything bad to happen to any of us."

"Neither do I," Roxy replied with a small touch of sadness in her voice, "but if we pick the wrong tunnel what is going to happen to my mom?"

"Don't worry if we go down the wrong tunnel then we'll come back and check the other one," Stella said in a comforting voice, "We will find her."

"Stella I think that Roxy is right and that we should split up." Silicya said as she looked at the other two fairies.

"What are you saying?" Stella asked as she turned toward the orange haired fairy, "We need to stick together."

"Think about it," Silicya responded, "The Trix have Roxy's mother and we need to find her as fast as we can." Stella could see the nervousness in Silicya's face, "I know that it is dangerous but it is the quickest way that we can find her."

"Thanks but I don't want anyone else to get hurt, I…" Roxy replied as tears started to fill her eyes, "I mean we have already lost one friend to the Trix."

"What happened?" Silicya asked.

"Musa…" Roxy started to say with sorrow in her voice.

"Those witches…" Stella said with anger in her voice, "They killed her."

"That's terrible," Silicya responded with a saddened voice, "Musa she was such a lovely person"

"Yes she was," Stella said after sitting quietly for a few moments, "But you are right."

"Right about what?" Silicya asked.

"I don't like it," Stella replied as she looked at the two tunnels, "but you are right that we need to find Morgana, and the best way is to split up." Stella turned to look at the other two fairies, "I want you two to go down the tunnel on the left."

Before Stella could finish with what she was saying the three fairies heard a scream coming from the tunnel on the right.

"That… That was my mother." Roxy replied before running into the darkness of the tunnel.

Stella and Silicya quickly followed down the tunnel that Roxy had just run down. As they reached the end of the tunnel Stella could see Roxy looking at something or something with anger in her eyes. The other two fairies quickly rushed out next to where Roxy was standing and looked in the same direction.

What they saw was Icy and Darcy standing next to Morgana. Stella noticed that the former queen securely tied down between the two witches. A feeling of anger began to grow inside her as Stella watched smirks grow on the face of Darcy.

"Let my mother go!" Roxy yelled.

"Why should we?" Icy asked with humor in her voice.

"Listen Icy I don't know where Stormy is but I do know that you're outnumbered." Stella replied as she stared up at the two witches.

"You would think that wouldn't you?" Darcy asked with a giggle.

"Yeah I have Roxy and Silicya backing me up." Stella responded with confidence in her voice.

Just after making her comment Stella watched as Roxy flew forward into the side of the cavern. She watched in horror as her friend fell to the ground unconscious before turning to look at Silicya. When she saw the other fairies face Stella noticed a wicked smile on her face.

"What did you just do Silicya?" Stella asked.

Silicya stood there laughing before she turned her vision toward Stella with a glare.

"I can't believe that this worked so well." Silicya said as she continued to laugh.

Stella watched as Silicya raised her right hand toward her. The fairies laughing stopped as she looked at the blonde haired fairy.

"Garnet Fury!" Stormy called out.

A burst of wind with a red tint flew from Stormy's hand toward Stella.

"Double Eclipse!" Stella yelled out quickly forming a shield with two levels one in the shape of a moon and the other in the shape of a sun.

The blast of wind that hit Stella's shield blew her off of her feet into the wall of the cavern knocking the breath out of her lungs. She fell to the ground gasping trying to recover the oxygen that had escaped from inside of her. Before Stella could fully recover Icy and Darcy joined their sister and all three began to throw attack after attack at the helpless fairy until she lost consciousness.

"This was too easy." Icy said as she walked over next to Stella and kicked her in the rib cage.

"So what do we do with her?" Stormy asked as she looked over at Roxy.

"I have an idea that will be fun," Darcy said as she walked over to the tied up Morgana, "Let's get ready before she wakes up."

Roxy groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Rubbing the back of her head she heard something behind her. Slowly the animal fairy turned to see her mother and Stella suspended on separate pieces of ice above a vortex. On the other side of the vortex she could see the Trix with smiles on their faces.

"So you finally woke up." Icy said.

"Let my mother and Stella go." Roxy demanded.

"You're in no position to demand anything little fairy," Darcy responded; "Now we have a proposition for you."

"What?" Roxy asked through clenched teeth.

"You can have one of these two and take them back with you," Darcy replied, "either your mother or Stella, the other one Icy will drop into this vortex, it leads to the dark dimension where they will never be seen or heard from again."

"Oh and let me add something in," Icy said with a large smile on her face, "I placed a spell on your dear mother here that can only be removed by Bloom."

"What type of spell did you cast on her?" Roxy yelled.

"Oh," Icy replied, "nothing much. She is just freezing from the inside out."

The three witches began to laugh as Roxy looked at her mother and Stella. She slowly raised her hand out toward both of them.

"Now which one are you going to pick?" Stormy asked.

"I…I don't know." Roxy replied.

"You better hurry before the ice under both of them melts." Icy replied with a wicked smile on her face, "or they will both die in a world of darkness and pain."

**Please Review**

**Chapter by roxy fan 4 ever**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Technical difficulties delayed posting this latest chapter and we apologize for the delay. Thanks for your patience and please enjoy. Roxy Fan 4 Ever and xXBlondie12Xx.**

**Chapter 16**

"Tick, tock, Roxy," Icy taunted, "ice melts fast".

"Shut up!" shouted Roxy. The witches were beginning to really aggravate her; it had been more than five minutes, the ice was getting smaller and Roxy still had no idea what to do. If she saved her Mom, surely Bloom and the others would understand, as its family. However, they could never forgive her for losing their friend like that. On the other hand, if she saved Stella, the others would be happy to get their friend back, but it would ruin her life. Ergo, Roxy concluded, there was only one more option…

"I'm going to save them both." She turned to the Trix.

"Really?" Icy asked with an amused expression on her face. "How are you going to do that?"

Ignoring the question, Roxy turned and faced her mother and Stella.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but this is the best way. For everyone."

With a solitary tear rolling down her cheek, and immense apprehension at the task before her, Roxy slowly made her way to the edge of the vortex.

Suddenly, it dawned on the witches what Roxy intended to do.

"Hey!" Called Stormy, "that wasn't part of the deal!"

The last word left her mouth half a second too late. Roxy had already stepped from the rocky edge into thin air.

As Stormy started forwards, Icy stopped her with her hand.

"We can't do anything," said Darcy, speaking for her, "we told the vortex to close after one person had entered it, in case the stupid fairy tried to save the one who had fallen. We have to either let the other two go, or kill them now."

All three pairs of eyes turned to the women still suspended from the ceiling. The ice was nearly two thirds of the way through, but neither showed signs of waking.

"I'd vote to let them live," Icy mused, "because, after discovering her precious daughter's gone, Morgana will probably beg us to kill her anyway. We might as well let her suffer."

"The same theory applies to the blonde one as well," murmured Darcy.

"Apart from the daughter bit," said Stormy, grinning. Icy gave her a withering look.

"What?" said Stormy, now defensive, "I felt I had to add something."

All three witches once again looked to the ceiling. The ice was almost through, and once it was, they would wake. The only problem was that none of the Trix knew what to do after the strange turn of events.

"Here's what we're going to do," said Icy after watching the drips from the ice fall onto the floor for some time, "We're going to get them down from there before they fall and possibly destroy their chances of getting home without help. We're then going to wait until they wake up, which should only be a matter of seconds. After that, we tell them what happened and let them say their goodbyes or whatever. Once we've kicked them out with instructions to tell their entire group of silly little fairy friends, we make this cave impossible to find. Illusions, landslides, whatever you have to do to make sure no one ever guesses there was a cave here. We'll be getting out soon after all this, but still, we don't want any unwelcome visitors. For all we know, Morgana and the pixie might bring everyone they know to this spot. We, or our magic, might leave traces, and we're supposed to be impossible to find. They've already got quite a few motives for finding and killing us, what with Musa and everything." She shot an evil look at Darcy.

"If I remember rightly, I was under instructions." Darcy said coolly.

"That's not the way I remember it."

"Well, that's the way it happened."

"Stop it!" Stormy said. "Bigger problems!" She pointed to Morgana and Stella, who were beginning to stir.

"You're right," Icy murmured, before she not so gently placed Morgana and Stella down on the floor. They awoke with a gasp, and stared around the cave, their gazes eventually landing on the three witches.

"You!" Stella gasped, and then, "where's Roxy?"

Morgana's eyes widened at the last comment, and the first signs of panic from the older woman started to show.

Icy chuckled. "There has been quite an interesting turn of events. The plan, from the beginning, was perfect. Everything has been leading up to this moment, the moment where one of you die."

Stella's eyes narrowed in anger at this.

"However," Icy continued, "Roxy was smarter than we anticipated. We were going to make her choose between one of you; until now, you were suspended from the ceiling on giant icicles, with a vortex below you. Roxy was made to choose which one of you she should save."

"Stella," said Morgana, at the same time as Stella volunteered the other.

"Ah, now, your dear Roxy made an interesting choice. She sacrificed herself, knowing full well that the vortex wouldn't take more than one person. You are, therefore, left to our mercy."

Understanding dawned on the fairies' faces.

"No!" Morgana whispered, sinking to the floor. Stella was, for once, silent, gazing at the witches with pure contempt.

Darcy took over the speech. "We're going to be generous to you, actually. We're going to let you go away from here, completely unharmed, and to tell all your little pixie pals not to mess with us. We'll see each other again, and very soon at that."

"Oh yeah, we're going to Linph-" Stormy was cut off by a murderous glare from Icy.

"You idiot," Darcy hissed.

Stormy looked sheepish, but then seemed to regain her haughtiness. "Are we going then, or not?"

"Yeah, we're going." Darcy sighed and the three stalked out of the cave, Icy pausing beforehand to warn the fairies that they should get out soon because they were going to make the cave non-existent.

Time passed. Morgana and Stella had somehow made it outside, but had no recollection of it, and were now staring at a blank cliff face where the cave used to be. As afternoon gradually turned to dusk, Stella silently stood up and tugged on Morgana's arm.

"We should get going," she said hoarsely.

Without a word, Morgana stood up and started home, with Stella following. The older woman's eyes chilled Stella; they looked almost hollow, like all meaning and purpose has been taken out of them. She chided herself - the woman's just lost a daughter. It's no wonder her eyes were blank.

At the pace they were travelling, it took them several days to arrive back at Love and Pet. During this time, Stella's phone was ringing frantically every five minutes. After a while, she sent a text back to the current caller - Tecna - that read, 'on way home now. Going to take a while. Don't call again.' She really wasn't in the mood for talking. Undoubtedly, the others would realize something was wrong by the way it was only written in shorthand, and there weren't the usual 15 or so kisses at the end of it. To be honest, at the moment she didn't care. There was even some doubt in her mind as to whether or not she actually wanted to make it home.

"They should have killed me there." The harsh voice broke through Stella's thoughts, startling her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said," repeated Morgana, "that they should have killed me there and then. They knew exactly how much I'd suffer from it. It's not just us they're targeting, though."

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"Weren't you listening? They're going to Linphea next."

"Flora's planet," Stella gasped.

Morgana nodded, "that's why we've got to make it home. We need to warn her. Also, Roxy wouldn't have wanted us to give up now. I don't think we've even scratched the surface. The battle's only just begun."

Stella said nothing, just stared at things without really seeing them. Only just begun? They'd been fighting the witches all their life. What did Morgana mean? She voiced these thoughts.

"You could tell by their smugness that they had more power than ever before, or they wouldn't have come up against us both at once," answered Morgana, "and their obviously targeting more than one planet; with Linphea next, they may not even be targeting planets at all."

"You're confusing me."

"It's not subtle how much they hate you Winx girls. I think, and it's just a possibility, that the actual targets may be you girls."

"We need to get back ASAP." There was a new determination in Stella's voice.

"Perhaps it's time to use the gifts we have," Morgana said.

"What?"

"We should fly."

Without another word, the two with a new bond between them transformed and sped towards Magix.

The girls and specialists back at Love and Pet were growing frantic. It had been three days since Stella and Roxy set out, and they'd not heard anything other than Stella's text, which was unusually subdued.

"We should go and find them," Brandon said, for the fifth time that day.

"I know you're worried, Brandon, but I think we should wait." Bloom said, "They could walk through that door at any minute."

Bloom's comment could not have been said at a better time. The bell on the front door suddenly sounded, startling all the people inside. They turned, and relief flooded through them to see two figures walk through. It was short lived, however, as they then saw that one of those was not Roxy, but Morgana. They looked worn out and distressed, and there was a long silence before Bloom uttered the inevitable question.

"Where's Roxy?"

Stella's reply was barely audible. "I'm sorry."

The horror on everyone's face was too much for Morgana, who broke down in tears again. Stella explained what happened.

"I'm going to KILL those witches!" Bloom's outburst scared everyone; Bloom was normally the calm one.

"There's something else," Morgana whispered, "the witches said that they're going to Linphea next."

Flora gasped, as Tecna said, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Stella said.

"Flora, get going," Bloom said. Her face hardened, "we can't afford to waste any more time."

Flora, who was still in shock, nodded, and asked Layla to go with her.

"Of course," Layla murmured. They said goodbye to the others, though less hastily than Stella and Roxy because of the possible outcome. When everything was ready, they hesitated only momentarily before speeding off towards Flora's home planet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Flora was relieved to see that it seemed that they had arrived before the Trix. Looking over her right shoulder she could see Layla giving her a small reassuring smile. Nodding her head she turned and began to fly off toward her home.

Landing outside of a small wooden fence Layla could see a cabin with a large garden to the side. The building had a stone fireplace with ivy climbing toward the top. The garden was full of colorful flowers. The stone path leading from the small gate looked like it had just been cleaned except the stone nearest the building.

Rushing through the gate Flora tripped on steps leading into the cabin. Quickly climbing to her feet she rushed through the open doors. "Miele," Flora yelled as she rushed inside. Her heart began to race and she dropped to her knees with tears beginning to flow from her eyes when she saw the condition that the living room was in.

Layla slowly approached her friend to see almost every large piece of furniture broken, pieces of paper were lying all over the floor, looking down Layla could see burn marks along the floor and burned pieces of paper. She turned to her sobbing friend and slowly placing her hand on Flora's shoulder.

"We'll find Miele," Layla replied when her friend looked up at her with her tear filled jade eyes.

Hearing a beeping sound from the corner of the living room Layla quickly rushed over to a pile of papers. After moving a few pieces of paper she found a small gray box lying on the ground with a flashing red light. "What is it?" Flora asked, walking to her side and inspecting the device.

"I'm not sure," Layla admitted before placing her finger on a button and pushing it. Light streams erupted through out the room making both fairies step backwards and cover their eyes as a 3D holographic image of Icy's face hovered before them.

"Took someone long enough to find this." Icy chuckled as she looked at the two people in the room.

"Icy what did you do to my sister!" Flora yelled.

"The little brat," Icy replied as she moved back to reveal Miele tied up with a rope, "Nothing we just decided to bring her with us."

"Let her go!" Flora screamed when she saw her sister.

"Oh we will," Icy said with a smile on her face, "When we're finished with her."

"Where are you, witch! I swear I will rip you to shreds when I find out where she is!"

Icy seemed to think about the proposition for a moment before smiling. "You know what, I kind of like that idea…Miele will be at the cave of the Black Willow, and we'll be waiting."

The hologram disappeared and Flora turned to charge for the door. Though Layla reached and grasped her wrist in her own to stop her. "Flora wait!"

"No!" She yelled, "I need to save her.'

"What if it's a trap?" Layla asked. "Please think about this, be logical!"

"I am!" She yelled, pulling her wrist free from her friends grasp. "Miele is in danger, that's all the logic that I need." And with that Flora walked through the door, aiming for her destination.

Walking out the front door Layla could see Flora flying off into the distance. "I really don't like this." She said before transforming herself and flying off after her friend.

Arriving at the foot of the mountain that the Black Willow resided inside Layla was still impressed seeing the water flowing up the mountain instead of down it. The two fairies made their way to the entrance of the cave a slowly walked inside.

Flora gasped at the site that she was looking at; Miele was suspended above the stream of water. Quickly flying up to her sister Flora carefully untied her making sure not to let her fall into the water below.

"Is she okay?" Layla asked as Flora landed.

"She will be." Flora replied as she placed her unconscious sister on the ground.

"She might be," A voice called out, "But you two will not."

Layla turned just in time to see the fire and lightning heading her way before being sent flying into the wall behind her, groaning as she slid down to the ground.

Flora quickly turned to see the Trix with smiles on their faces. "You will pay for what you did to Miele." She yelled before rushing toward the three witches.

A black ball of energy appeared before Flora swallowing her up. As she looked around she could see nothing but darkness. "Where are you three?" Flora yelled out into the darkness, "Are you scared of me?"

Darcy smiled as she walked up to the ball of energy that had sucked Flora inside. Placing her right hand on the side of the black sphere a scream could be heard coming from inside, small white circles would appear for a second before fading back to black.

Flora flew around trying to dodge each blast of electricity that was sent toward her from the darkness but was caught off guard by the one from behind her. As the energy surged through her body she let out a loud scream as she fell to the ground. Trying to get up off of the ground Flora was continually struck by more bolts of energy causing her to collapse and stop moving.

The three witches watched as the sphere of darkness faded leaving the nature fairy on the ground with smoke slowly flowing off of her body. "Now what do we do with her?" Icy asked as she looked at the fairy.

"Let me kill her." Stormy replied as she began to build energy in her hands.

"No I have a better idea." Darcy said as she lifted Flora's head off of the ground.

"What are you planning?" Icy asked.

"After we were turned into kids the last time we were her I did a little reading on this place."

"What did you find out?" Stormy asked.

"I found out that if a person swallows the water that that tree gives off they will change into children like we did."

"So she will just turn back in a day and then we'll have to deal with her again later on." Stormy responded, "You should just let me kill her now and be done with it."

"No," Darcy said, "She will not turn back it will become permanent."

"What!" Stormy and Icy yelled.

"She will live but they will now be down three friends."

"I like this idea." Icy said as a wicked smile appeared on her face.

Darcy walked over to the stream of water and used her magic to lift a small amount of water inside a black energy. Turning to see that Icy had lifted Flora's head back up off of the ground and forced her mouth open Darcy guided the water into Flora's mouth and down her throat.

After letting go of Flora's head a bright light filled the cave causing the three witches to cover their eyes. When the light dissipated they saw a young girl about eight years old lying where Flora was just at, she had on a light green sun dress and pink sandals. Her honey brown hair only reached her shoulder.

The Trix all laughed at the girl lying before them and began to walk out of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Chapter by Roxy Fan 4 Ever**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Layla slowly opened her eyes. She blinked, and once everything was in focus she checked herself over for injuries. Finding none but a very painful headache, she frantically searched around for Flora. She saw Miele first, and flew towards her to check she was alright. She'd only just reached her, however, when a small voice coming from behind startled her.

"Who's that? She looks like me."

Layla's head shot round, and she found herself looking at a second Miele.

"Get away from us!" Layla said, picking up the unconscious girl and flying a safe distance away.

"Layla! What's going on? And where is Flora?"

"I don't know how you've done it, but I know you're one of the Trix! Stay away from us!"

"How do you know she's not one of the Trix?" The little girl retorted.

That was actually a good point. Layla nervously looked at the girl she was protecting until a few moments ago.

"I…I guess we'll just have to wait until she waked up."

The two then fell quiet, and waited rather anxiously for Miele/not Miele to wake up. It was quite a short wait; in no more then five minutes, the girl opened her eyes. She seemed startled to see Layla looming over her, but then her eyes relaxed as she caught sight of the other little girl.

"Miele," she whispered, but stopped short. She touched her throat, and tried again.

"Mie-"

Puzzled, she crawled the few feet to the stream, looked in and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked, forgetting completely that this could be one of the Trix.

"I… Layla! Oh my gosh, Layla, I'm not _me_!" The girl burst into tears.

Layla was beyond confused at this point. "Well, then…who are you?"

"Flora."

"Flora?" Layla asked, incredulous. The girl nodded.

Miele looked at her sister. "How did it happen?"

"The Trix," Flora said gravely. "Come here, Miele. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." The two girls held each other. After a few minutes, Flora looked at Layla with tear-filled eyes. "We have to get home."

Layla understood two meaning in that one glance. The first one was said; the other meant 'we need to talk'.

"Can you still fly?" Layla asked.

Flora tried. "No."

"Well, then we've got a problem. I'm going to go outside and see if there's any cell phone reception. You stay here with Miele."

Outside, the sky was dull. Layla managed to get a hold of Stella, and after a brief explanation Stella was on her way over. The plan was that Layla would carry Flora home, and Stella would carry Miele, but that meant they would have to make a couple of extra stops as the two girl were heavy. Sighing, she went back inside.

Twenty minutes later, Stella was there and all the gasping, etc, had been done with. The only problem left to tackle was how they were going to carry the girls. Obviously, they couldn't ride on their backs because of their wings, but carrying them in their arms was still a bit too much to handle.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Stella. "We get a big leaf, or something, and carry them in it!"

"And get the leaf from where, exactly?" Flora asked. "We can't hurt the trees."

"Well, then I guess we'll have to walk," Miele said.

"We're not walking; it'd take far too long," Layla replied. "I've got it! We'll call the boys to come pick us up."

"So why make me fly all the way out here?" Stella protested.

"Because you're the one who's going to look after Flora and Miele while I fly back home and prepare the others for Flora's…Condition."

"Fair enough," Stella grinned, "call them."

When the boys arrived, Helia especially was shocked to learn that the little girl in front of him was Flora. They raced back to Love and Pet, where the others were waiting, having had Layla warn them, to see Flora. Tecna had even done some research, but the results weren't good: The chances of Flora turning back into her old self were extremely slim. It looked more and more like they'd just have to wait for her to grow up…Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**Chapter by xXBlondie12Xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I sincerely apologize for how long it has taken to update this story, severe writers block. Hope it was worth the wait**

**Chapter 19**

Standing on the top of the building across the street from the girl's apartment three figures watched everything going on inside the room. Laughing ensued when they saw the face on Helia as he and the others listened to what was being told to them.

"This is just priceless." Stormy said as she watched the sorrow growing on Helia's face.

"I know," Darcy laughed, "First Riven kills Musa because of me, and now Helia can no longer be with the girl that he loves."

The door on the top of the girl's roof opening caused the ice witch to look up and see Hotaru exiting carrying a pair of bouquet of flowers in her hands. Quickly and quietly she flew over and landed in a spot that the young fairy could not see. Her sister's landing mere seconds after her.

They watched as the fairy laid the two bouquets down, one made of lilies and the other of snap dragons. "I hate having to do this." Hotaru said with sadness in her voice, "After a few centuries it still is not easy to do."

Hotaru bent down and placed a hand on top of each bouquet. Closing her eyes she began to send energy into each set of flowers. The lilies began to glow a light shade pink and the snap dragons began to glow shade of green before both burst into flames.

As the ashes of the flowers flew off into the distance in the wind Hotaru slowly raised to her feet with tears slowly rolling down her face. "Let your souls rest in peace Musa and Roxy."

Turning back toward the door she took a few steps before collapsing to one knee. "That was harder to do then normal." Hotaru thought to herself, "If only my sister still had her powers to support me."

Taking a deep breath she pushed herself up off of the ground, "Bloom I know that you told me not to take revenge but if I ever find the one that took my sisters powers I will kill her." Hotaru said quietly to herself.

A laugh caused the fairy of Life and Death to quickly turn her head to see three people walk out of hiding. She did not know why but the smirk on the persons face with the white hair was really making her mad.

"So touching," Icy said with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked as she looked at the three people before her.

"You said that you wanted to kill the person that stole your sister's powers." Darcy said as she sat down on the edge of the building. Hotaru wondered what they meant. "Well," Icy smirked, opening her arms to present herself. "I'm right here!"

Hotaru threw an attack the witch's way but Icy repelled it easily, "That all you have?"

"Not in the least," Hotaru replied with a venom filled voice.

Hotaru closed her eyes as a black energy began to swirl around her, the energy erupted from around her to reveal her in her fairy form before she yelled out a small roar as her black wings slowly pushed there way out of her back. The remnants of the energy that was surrounding her flowed into her outstretched hands forming her scythe. A small smile appeared on her face as she opened her eyes to look at the three witches that had been pushed back by the release of her powers.

"I see that you have more fight in you then your sister did." Stormy said as she looked at the fairy before her.

"You have no idea," Hotaru replied as she swung the scythe toward Icy.

A wave of black energy flowed from the tip of the blade carving a shallow hole along the roof of the building. The ice witch flew up into the sky to avoid the blade of energy that was speeding toward her to only see three more blades flying in her direction.

"Dark Lightning!" A voice called out before a bolt of black lightning struck one of the blades shattering it.

Hotaru turned her vision toward Darcy and glared at the witch, "Stay out of my way." She yelled.

"You can not defeat us," Darcy replied with a smirk on her face, "Just give up and give us your powers."

A smile appeared on Hotaru's face, "You think you three have what it takes to fight death itself?"

"Yeah we do," Stormy said with a sarcastic tone to her voice as she flashed the stone on her hand toward the fairy before her.

A look of shock grew on Hotaru's face when she saw the stone that was on Stormy's hand. "Those stones should have never seen the light of day."

"Feed me more power," a dark voice erupted around the witches making them stop their taunts. Hotaru shook her head. "Too late," she whispered.

Suddenly Darcy and Stormy felt themselves being pulled toward their sister against their own will. When the stones connected a bright light eclipsed the area making Hotaru shield her eyes. As the light died down Hotaru was able to remove her hand from over her eyes to see Icy standing on the roof looking off into the distance.

"Is everything alright?" A voice called out from inside the building.

Hotaru turned to see everyone except Flora and Helia exiting onto the roof of the building. The look of shock was evident on everyone's faces.

"Icy," Bloom yelled when she saw the witch standing not far away, "What are you doing here?"

A small giggle began to flow from Icy's lips before turning into a full fledge laugh as the witch spread her arms apart.

"What's wrong with her?" Stella asked as she looked at the witch.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Icy laughed as she turned to look at Stella.

"Icy?" Bloom questioned causing the witch to turn her gaze toward the red head.

"Not exactly," Icy replied. A smile grew on the witches face as she saw all the confused looks on everyone faces.

Bloom slowly took a few steps toward the witch.

"Get away from her!" Hotaru yelled causing Bloom to take a step back.

"Now there is a voice I have not heard in centuries." Icy said as she looked at the fairy that just spoke.

"You were never supposed to return Menoly." Hotaru said through clenched teeth.

"No I guess not," Menoly replied. "But here I am."

"Who is Menoly?" Stella asked as she looked at the witch before her.

"I am your worst nightmare." Menoly replied as she turned to look at the Sun fairy.

No one could believe their eyes as orange tendrils flew from the witch standing not far from them making them run and scream. Stella was too in awe, she couldn't move her feet as one tendril flew towards her. "Stella!" Brandon yelled, running in front of her to shield her body with his own. But it didn't work. He didn't feel it at first but he knew what had happened. He felt himself trip into Stella's body and he turned, finding himself pinned to her, the tendril passing through his back and into her own body.

Bloom's eyes widened as she stifled a cry. "No!"

Brandon turned his head as tears appeared in Stella's eyes. He reached for her hand and held it tightly before the tendril pulled back from whence it came ripping the breath from both bodies letting them fall lifelessly to the floor. "STELLA!"

"BLOOM LOOK OUT!" Sky yelled, pushing her to the floor before she could even register what happened. The tendril pierced his own body and made him fall lifelessly to the ground with a thud.

Riven watched as his rival fell to the ground motionless. A single tear fell from his right eye as he looked at the fallen king. Before he could react movement out of the corner of his eyes caused Riven to turn and see one of the orange tendrils pointing right at him. As it moved toward him visions of Musa filled his mind as he dropped the sword in his hands before opening his arms wide. 'I will be with you soon Musa.' He thought to himself.

Before he could feel the tendril entering into his body he felt a pair of hands on his back pushing him forward to the ground. Turning around he could see the Tendril sticking into Layla going from her right shoulder down through her left leg.

Riven watched as Layla lifted her face smiling at him. "Musa…" Layla said before coughing up some blood, "Musa…wouldn't want that."

Riven watched in horror as the tendril was pulled back out of Layla's body causing her to scream out in pain. She took a few staggered steps toward Riven before she lost her balance and began to fall. Riven acted quickly and caught her before she feel to the ground.

"Why?" Riven asked as Layla looked up at him.

"Musa would want you to live." Layla replied weakly, "She would want you to help and stop this creature."

"I…I can't live without her." Riven said with sadness in his voice as tears fell down onto Layla's face.

She slowly raised her hand up and placed it on her friend's cheek, "Live your life for her." Layla said before her hand fell to the ground.

Riven looked down at the fairy in his arms to see that she had stopped breathing. Slowly he placed his right hand over her eyes and proceeded to close them as his tears continued to fall.

Flora and Helia exited onto the roof, hearing the agonized scream of their friend as they pushed the door open. Helia was the first to exit and all that Flora saw was a flash of orange as he was knocked from his feet. Flora screamed out his name as she watched him roll to the wall of the roof. Tears filled her eyes as she ran over to his limp body.

Hotaru looked around at all the bodies lying on the roof, she could feel that four people had already died and was feeling weakened by their deaths being so close. Turning back toward Menoly she could see an amused smile on her face as she looked at the people before her.

"You are our last hope." Hotaru said as she turned to look at Bloom and the others. Waving her right hand before her she watched as a light enveloped Bloom, Riven, Timmy, Tecna, Flora and Helia before they all disappeared.

A howl of anger caused her to turn her vision back toward Menoly. She could see one of the tendrils that the witch had summoned rushing toward her and did not have a chance to react before being slammed down into the roof, the impact knocking the wind from her lungs. She could feel the tendril slowly wrapping around her body.

"Too bad these will not let me steal your powers sister." Menoly said as she watched Hotaru being lifted off of the ground. "Now to make you suffer I will have you feel the deaths of all the other fairies on this planet."

The bodies of those who remained became black and broke to pieces which a wild gust of wind blew into the air, like the spreading of ashes of loved ones across the land.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>

**Chapter by Roxy Fan 4 Ever**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I sincerely apologize for how long it has taken to update this story, severe writers block on the case of both me and xXBlondie12Xx. I thank Ruby Casablanca for writing this chapter. We hope it was worth the wait.**

**Chapter 20**

_Flora felt soft._

_The meadows around Alfea were her favorite; they were always green and plush no matter what the season, and they reminded her of home. She was always prone to getting home sick, so to have that little sanctuary put her mind at ease. The sun was shining bright where she lay, leaning her head back to bask in the warmth. The birds were chirping and the flowers bloomed all around her. It felt like paradise._

_She could hear someone coming toward her, and turned to see Helia, still perfectly fine, walking up the hill. She smiled and beckoned him over, and he sat beside her, fingers intertwined with hers. She leaned into him, never wanting this moment to end._

"_Let's stay here forever." Flora purred into his skin. She could feel his chest rise and fall under her head, his heartbeat one of her favorite sounds._

"_You know we can't," Helia replied softly, moving her head up so he could see her eyes. He almost looked to be above her, his eyes melting into hers._

"_Please…" she felt sleepy, her voice slow. She could get lost in those eyes. They were hypnotic._

"_You have to wake up Flora…" Helia said gently. She could smell something foul permeating her meadow, and she shifted uncomfortably. Her vision got fuzzy, everything distorting, the meadow cutting in and out, replaced by somewhere else._

"_No…" she moaned, clinging to Helia. She didn't want to let him go, she couldn't. Everything was safe. Everything was perfect here…_

"_Wake up…"_

Her eyes flew open, her eyes flooding with spots of color. There was no meadow when her sight cleared and her spirits instantly sunk. Instead, there was only a dark wooden ceiling to meet her gaze. She slowly sat up to see where she was, and all she got were identical wooden walls of a dark color, a single up-paned window opening up one side of the place. She could see the place where a door should've been, but instead there was a cloth hanging over it.

Curious, she moved to get off of the cot where she was asleep, and was shocked to find herself falling instead of standing. She hit the dirt floor hard, bruising her arm. She went to touch the sensitive area, when she realized her hands were too small. Looking all over her body, she saw herself miniaturized, and all of the memories of the last few days came rushing back to her. She could've burst into tears; she had wished it was a nightmare.

Her friends, oh, her friends she had lost. It literally made her heart burst. She didn't know how to live with that kind of grief. She couldn't imagine not seeing their smiling faces, Stella's laugh, Layla's sarcasm, Sky's antics or Musa playing her songs until the floor shook. It was all too much to bear. And Helia…HELIA!

Flora remembered in a flash of what had happened to him. He took that tendril for her, and she had rushed to his side. He was still breathing then; was he still breathing now? She had to know. So, ignoring her skinned knees, she ran out of the small hut, vision streaked with tears.

She stumbled out into the light and nearly ran into someone, tumbling again to the dirt road. They shouted at her, but she stumbled away, her awkwardly short legs not moving as she was used to. She ran as fast as she could through the crowded street but just kept on falling and falling. People were staring at her, shoving her around. They called out to her in a language she did not comprehend. She didn't know where she was or where she was going, and eventually her stress and panic broke her, and she collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

It wasn't until she felt a strong pair of arms pick her up and carry her away, did the tears finally stop.

* * *

><p>Honestly, everything in their bodies hurt.<p>

Riven was suicidal. He had been staring at his sword, at the rafters of the building, at the lake across the village boundaries, for hours now. Ever since they had gotten there really. All he wanted was to join Musa, to be with her again. Life without her was meaningless. Layla didn't understand that, and though he didn't want her to die, he hated her for taking away his opportunity at release.

Bloom was there. There was no other way to describe her other then there but not living. She didn't speak, eat, drink, sleep, cry, or even grieve. She was too shell-shocked, too broken inside and out by everything. She had lost her best friend, the man she loved, and the majority of the Winx, in less then five minutes. Her whole world had crumbled in around her, and she couldn't adjust. She had sat down in the corner of the room on her cot, staring out the window ever since she had woken up. Her face was drawn and pale, and they all thought she looked like death herself. But no one disturbed her. She was like glass, so easy to shatter at the smallest of touches. So they just sat and wondered if she would ever be okay, or if they had lost yet another friend.

Tecna and Timmy seemed to be the only ones doing anything. They had been trying and trying for hours to get their GPS's to work, but to no avail. All technology was incompatible with the area, and so they had taken to bickering at each other. Somehow, they felt lucky that they still had each other, but in many ways they were scared, and somehow felt unworthy. How could they be the ones to last this far? Surely, they thought something bad was bound to happen, and they figured that they might as well prepare for it. Perhaps distance would spare their heartbreaks in the end.

And of course, no one was talking to each other. What was there left to say? I'm sorry? Coming from Tecna and Timmy, it would seem half-hearted because they were still together; they still had each other. Coming from Riven would most likely lead to insult, and no one was really sure if Bloom could even talk anymore.

So they waited, and waited, and waited in silence for something, anything to break the apathy.

* * *

><p>Flora entered another tent in the arms of this stranger who placed her on a chair and looked at her knees. Though her blurry, watery eyes, she saw the form of a man, a large, muscular man with ebony skin patching up her wounded knees with gauze. He smiled at her as best he could, and she tried to muster one in return, but failed. He helped her up off of the chair when he was done, his orange tribal robes swishing at his feet.<p>

Flora looked at her surrounding and saw what remained of her friends all looking at her. It took them a moment to remember that she was a child again, and slowly, they lost interest in her. She could see the distance between them all, and nearly cried out at the sight. Instead of giving into her childish emotions once more, she sucked it up and turned her attention to the man beside her.

"Wh-where are we?" Flora asked in a shaky voice.

He smiled kindly back at her, trying to put her at ease. "With the Dragon Tribes of Shion. You fell a long ways, right out of the sky. Scared everyone quite bad," He spoke in a thick accent that made her believe that this wasn't his first language. Still, he was understood well enough.

"Yes, but where exactly is that?" this time it was Tecna's turn to speak, and she sounded peeved. She was banging her scanners repeatedly, but all she got was static in response.

"Those no work here," he said pointing to the device she was in the midst of throwing against the wall. "Bad magic! The good cancels the bad."

"Well, that's just great!" she snapped, sitting herself down on the dirt floor. "Now how do you suppose we get home?!"

"Tecna, calm down. Everything will be fine…" Timmy tried to coax her down, but she shifted away from him so her back faced him. He sighed and turned away.

The man took this all in with a curious gaze. Walking over the window adjacent from Bloom, he pushed back the makeshift cloth drapes to reveal a dazzling world. Flora could see the village of huts in their entirety, the people all shuffling about in the land of sand and dirt. Then, just beyond that, she could see a lush forest, or more like a jungle, and mountains in the distance. There were lakes and streams there too, she could tell. Somehow, she felt this world held more wonder then she had yet to learn.

"This land holds many truths, many secrets," the man stated, breaking her reverie. "When the time comes, the land will choose you, and then you will know what to do." He stared at Flora like he was looking into her soul, his onyx eyes piercing her own, and she shivered in the intensity. "Then you can go home."

Flora nodded in response, still fixed on this man. She was curious about him, his people. She wanted to know more about his mysterious home. But, he still had talking to do.

"Until then, you are welcome here," he said loud enough for all to hear, muscular arms open in a gesture of peace. "Take time to rest, to heal. But be warned, this is a land of peace. No evil magic is permitted here. It is our most sacred of laws."

No one seemed to reply, even at his warning, so Flora took the initiative.

"Thank you! And we promise about the magic…" Flora was so overcome with gratitude that she almost began to cry. She realized that her younger body was much more prone to extreme emotion, and made a note to practice control over that. She didn't want to cry over everything. She had to be strong now.

"We have your friend, the boy," the man added to her with a smile.

"Helia?" She asked in a small voice. Flora's face lit up, hope returning to her countenance. She scolded herself for almost forgetting about Helia, and ran to the man in desperation. "Where is he?!"

"Peace little one. He is safe," he assured her with a smile, and laughed as she let out her breath with a sigh, her whole body collapsing in relief. "We have been healing his wounds as best we can, but they are many, and we are but a small nation."

"Please, let me see him! I can help!" she begged, and the man could not refuse her.

"As you wish, little one,"

He took Flora by the hand and guided her to the place where Helia laid. She only prayed that he was strong enough to carry through this.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Chapter by Ruby Casablanca**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I would like to thank Ruby Casablanca with all the help with this chapter.**

**Chapter 21**

Flora looked up into the man's onyx eyes with fearful anticipation; she could not tell what he was thinking, nor could she gain any more insight into Helia's condition from the ominous man. The two continued through the small village in haste, Flora's legs battling to keep up with the man's long, powerful strides. They wove through lanes and lanes of wooden fixtures and straw huts covered in pelts and skins of animals Flora could not identify, every citizen stopping and backing away from where the large man trod. Whomever he was, Flora noted that the people either greatly feared or respected him, for no one dared look him in the face, and when they even braved to be within a few feet of him, they lowered their heads in a bowing motion. Flora didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing in her situation.

Finally, the man slowed long enough so that Flora could match his pace. She was huffing but her heart was running on pure adrenaline, anxious to see Helia. They had been moving for so long that she barely registered that they had arrived at their destination, a small log building that looked like all the others save for the markings carved into the walls. The man looked down at Flora and smiled before moving the cloth acting as the door.

Flora quickly entered the building, not knowing what to expect, only to notice a woman leaning over Helia. She looked to be akin to the man she was with, her ebony skin just as deep and beautiful as his. She had no hair as well, her head covered in a light layer of curly fuzz that was as black as night. But what was truly remarkable was what she was doing, hovering over Helia's body, chanting words Flora could not understand as light as a whisper. Her voice held a power to it that Flora could feel from all the way across the room, and as she spoke, the wind grew stronger and she could feel the magic leave her lips and lay upon Helia along with her hands aglow with a violet light, strengthening him. She continued her spells, oblivious to Flora's and the man's presence.

"Will he be okay Sis?" another voice asked, snapping Flora's attention away from the woman and towards another girl in the opposite corner of the hut, a girl who looked completely out of place to be called this woman's sister, with her wild auburn hair and lighter skin peppered with dark freckles.

The woman snapped open her eyes, the purple irises boring holes into Flora's with such intensity that she thought they would burn straight through her soul. Everyone here seemed to have eyes like that. But, her eyes were glazed, and in a moment Flora saw the woman shake her head as if ridding herself from a daydream, and the magic left the air. Her eyes became an onyx color like the man's and she focused on the little girl at her side, still unaware of Flora's presence.

"He should be Aminata." The woman replied heavily, "He was badly hurt but he should recover… with time…"

Flora could not longer contain herself; the sight of Helia lying on the fur-lined table right across from her, close enough to touch, was too overpowering, too strong to avoid, and she surged forward as fast as her stubby child legs could take her in a single bound.

"Is it true?" she gasped in a high pitched strain, her voice cracking with emotion and unshed tears. "Is he going to be alright?"

The woman finally took notice of her, and her smooth, young face hardened into firm lines that spewed disapproval. Though she was youthful, Flora could tell that she was powerful, and she took a towering step towards her, her colorful, tribal robes swishing down to her feet as she rose, displaying all her height.

"Why are you here child? You are not allowed to be here," her tone was strict and foreboding, making Flora tremble. She would've fallen over in sheer terror had a strong hand not clapped her on the shoulder to steady her shaking body. She looked up to see the man, his face also set in a stern expression as he rose to face the woman. She shrunk back at his advance, lowering her head and stepping backwards. Flora could feel this man's protection, and she was forever grateful.

"Baba Medulla, forgive me. I did not hear you enter," the woman stated with her head still down, her tone respectful. "I did not know that the child was with you."

"Peace woman, for all is well," he replied, his voice deep and soulful as always, rumbling the ground beneath him. "This child is akin to the man you have in your care. She wishes to know how he fairs."

"I cannot be sure Baba; his heart beats wildly, but I have done my best," the woman replied humbly, gesturing towards where Helia laid. "You are welcome to see for yourselves."

The man nudged Flora gently toward the bed, even though she was scared, frozen in place and not sure how to move. She had waited so long to see how he was, and suddenly she was afraid to truly know the extent of the damage. She didn't want to see him dying. She didn't want to see him as she was, completely incompetent and scared. But her feet, after much contemplation, moved rustically one after the other until she stood at the edge of his bed. She was still too short to see over the thick cloths he lay on, and the younger girl she had seen earlier came over to her with a stool, placing the thing near Helia's head.

"Thank you," Flora told the young girl, who now looked to be about her age. The young girl's emerald eyes shone out from her mop of tangled hair with an enthusiastic glaze, drawing Flora in.

"Brynnia believes that he'll make a full recovery," the child whispered between hastened breaths, pulling her shawl in closer around her arms as she looked around to see if she had drawn the attention of either of the adults. She hadn't and continued. "She's the most powerful healer in the village. She's never once lost a patient. She can work miracles, of course; don't tell her I said that. She'd smack me to bits…but anyways your brother will be good as new."

"Thank you so much!" Flora exhaled in a relieved whisper. "But he's not my brother."

"He's not? He can't be your father though…" Aminata took one look at him, and then gazed Flora up and down skeptically, her face turning into a frown. "Cuz that would be impossible…so if he's not kin, then who is he?'

Flora looked sheepishly at the ground, not sure whether to tell this young girl the truth or not, but she decided on the truth anyway. She had a feeling that if she lied, then these people would know, and somehow she knew that that wouldn't end very well for anyone. "He's my boyfriend."

She looked up to see the child's mouth hung open wide, nearly swinging open for flies to fly in. Flora didn't expect for the girl to believe her, how could she when she looked like this? But she also didn't want the young girl to get any bad ideas. So, she rushed to explain. "I'm a lot older then I look. I was cursed by witches, and they made me a kid again."

"So how old are you supposed to be?" the girl asked, completely skeptical of Flora, possibly thinking her insane.

"Twenty, but the curse took away half of my age…so now I'm just ten," Flora explained, flinching about how ridiculous and unbelievable that must sound to someone else.

"Huh, you're supposed to be the same age as Brynnia," the girl mused, choosing to trust Flora, thank goodness, instead of reporting her to the pair engaged in an intense discussion in the corner of the room. "You know, I'm sure Brynnia could find a way to restore your age. Maybe you should ask her."

"Oh, no," Flora protested, knowing what had to be done. "I don't want to waste any of her time on me. Helia needs all the attention he can get. I'm not in danger, I can wait."

"If you say so…" the girl rolled her eyes before staring at Flora intently, the look in her eyes one of pure fascination and concern mixed into one. "But how can you two be together if he's so much older?"

"I'm not sure…" Flora trailed, not really sure what would happen once Helia woke up. She hadn't thought much of their future, not any time past the next day. She had just been so focused on him getting well; they didn't even get a chance to talk about her being a child again. Would he even still love her? They couldn't be together like they were, that was certain. She was just so confused; she couldn't even be happy with the small miracle she was given. "It's just complicated."

The little girl nodded her head in agreement, even though Flora knew that every word she spoke was just garble to the little girl's ears. She sighed and smiled as best she could, turning from the child to run a petite hand over Helia's face. His skin was clammy and cold, but she could feel his pulse beating from under her fingers, and that's all she cared about. He would live, and they would fight through this. They had to. Love was always supposed to win in the end, wasn't it?

Drawing her hand away, she looked up casually to see that the woman, Brynnia, had moved to the opposite side of the room, drawing back a curtain to a more private area. The man followed her, but at a distance. Flora could tell by the look on his face that he was not pleased, his dark eyes stormy and his brow tightly knit downward. He scared her greatly, but she wondered what was behind that curtain that could give such a reaction. Aminata followed Flora's eyes and reached to tug down on the girl's skirt, drawing her attention. Flora saw that her new friend was shaking her head back and forth, dissuading her curiosity, but still, Flora wondered.

"What's behind there?" Flora called only to be ignored by the adults. They surely heard her, but they had their backs turned to her, forming a wall in her line of vision between herself and what lied ahead of them. She didn't like being ignored, and jumped off the stool that she was perched on, heading over to where the man and woman stood. Aminata pulled on her hair, jerking her back.

"No, you mustn't!" she whisper-yelled, beckoning Flora back. "That's bad magic!"

But Flora didn't pay her any mind. What did that girl know about bad magic? Flora had seen plenty of horrific and terrifying things, most of them recently, and thought she could handle whatever terror life could throw at her, especially at this point. But never in a million years did she expect to see what she did lying on that bed. What she saw took her breath away and made her want to scream, both out of disbelief and jubilation. For lying there, slowly breathing and as still as a statue, was Roxy, her long magenta hair flowing out in languid ribbons from her shiny head, her skin greased over in a sheen of sweat. There was something dark radiating off of her, and she did not look to be in good health, but that did not stop Flora from advancing, tears of joy spilling over from her eyes as she reached for her friend that she thought she would never see again. But before her hand even touched the edge of her resting place, Brynnia snatched up her hand and dragged her across the floor, slamming the curtain shut behind her. The man shouted something at her, but Brynnia silenced him in their language, and he shut his lips tersely.

"You child, need to learn your place!" she yelled. "You do not go looking through someone's home! You do not go where you are not wanted!"

She was powerful in her words and tone, her voice making repercussions off the walls. She stared Flora down with her intense glare of disapproval, which only elicited tears from Flora's eyes. She was not used to being so emotional, but it had been a tumultuous few minutes, and she figured that even if she was the proper age, she would still have broken down. But Brynnia did not care for tears; they only provoked more harsh words.

"You have disturbed my patient! You have upset the dark magic in her! Now she could die!" Brynnia continued, waving her arms, making her bangles jingle on her thin wrist.

"I'm sorry…" Flora wailed, fat tears trailing down her cheeks. "But she's my friend too."

Brynnia opened her mouth to lash out, but the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She gasped in protest, but did not fight him. "Enough Brynnia. You have done enough."

She scowled but nodded, turning dramatically back towards Roxy behind the curtain. Flora couldn't help but follow her with her eyes as she leaned over Roxy as she did Helia, but different words in her beautiful tongue escaped her lips this time. The whole vibe from the spell was much more intense, and Flora shivered.

"You must forgive Brynnia. She takes her work very seriously. I promise she means well," the man explained calmly, assuring Flora that Brynnia would not harm her.

"That girl, behind the curtain, she is my friend as well," Flora explained slowly, controlling her hiccupping breaths. "We thought she was dead. Is she alright?"

The man pursed his lips into a firm, yet sad line. He did not say a word, but merely stood, taking Flora by the hand and leading her back behind the curtain. Brynnia did not lash out this time, but she still glared as Flora came near, looking about as if expecting something bad to happen.

Roxy looked peaceful, albeit miserable and far too thin to be healthy. Flora reached out to touch her, but recoiled as her fingers burned hot as flames when they met her skin. This could not be good, and Flora was beyond worried. She was just given another miracle and did not want to lose yet another friend.

"What's wrong with her?" Flora asked in a small voice, staring at Roxy with great concern. The man did not speak, but instead looked at Brynnia expectantly. She sighed, stopping her incantations and leaning back away from Roxy's head. She patted the girl's matted hair gently before opening her mouth to speak.

"About ten cycles ago, a hole opened in the sky, a giant storm cloud of dark magic that rained down evils and plagues we could not imagine. For days we tried to find ways to close it. We prayed to the gods, to the Great Dragon for guidance and help. But still the storm raged."

"That's awful," Flor gasped, sympathizing with her, but she did not look up from Roxy's head. Instead, Brynnia drew Aminata close, sitting the girl on her lap and running her fingers through her hair as she was caught up in the past.

"And at the very end of the storm, a comet fell from the sky, right out of the hole and crashed on the outskirts of the village. Then, the hole closed and the storm ended. We sent warriors to see the damage and retrieve the fallen star; only the comet was not a star at all…"

"It was Roxy," Flora finished for her, her eyes wide in disbelief. So the portal Icy created wasn't to the Dark Realms at all. She made a mistake…She couldn't control her new powers!" Everything suddenly clicked into place; this new discovery could change things in the future, give the girls an actual shot at defeating Menoly. If she didn't know what she was doing like Icy, then there could be room for her to make mistakes, and if she did make a mistake, then it could be just what the girls needed to win. Flora was just about to burst with newfound purpose, but Brynnia's solemn voice brought her back to the present. Apparently her story wasn't over.

"Yes. It was the girl. The men brought her to me, on the verge of death, and at first, I did not know if I could save her. I did not know if I wanted to," the confession hit Flora hard, and she had no response, so Brynnia continued. "She radiated with so much dark energy that we thought that she was the cause of the storm. The elders wanted her to die, but it is against the code to condemn an outsider to die without a trial, so I have been healing her so that she can be tried. She is so different from the boy. He is full of light while she is still full of such evil power; it flows from her, like a poison. I fear I may be saving a monster."

"She is not a monster, I promise you that," Flora said strongly, defending her friend. "There was this witch who said she created a portal to the Dark Dimension, an evil place where she would die for all eternity, but she created the portal with magic she could not understand. It must've led to this planet, and in order to save her mother's life and her friend's life, this girl jumped through it. The darkness from the portal must've infected her; that's the darkness you are feeling." A sudden, horrible thought filled Flora's mind, stopping her breath in her throat. "It's killing her, isn't it? She's a fairy of light, and that much evil cannot be compatible with her body…"

Brynnia looked away, placing Aminata on the ground and whispered something in her ear, something that made her run off from the group and out of the hut. With the child gone, Brynnia looked up with anguished eyes. "It was killing her yes. I have stopped the spread of the darkness, but I do not know how long she can live like this. Her mind has already begun to close itself off from the world."

Flora sucked in a shaky breath before she felt the tears pricking at her eyes once more. "Please, just please…I can help. I can try. Please let me try to save my friend."

Maybe it was the begging, or perhaps the look of complete desperation and distress in the face of this child, but Brynnia's face softened and she nodded, letting the tiny Flora touch her sacred patient. Flora took Brynnia's place at the head of the table, holding onto Roxy's slippery hand even though it burned her skin. She lowered her head to Roxy's ear, hoping that by some miracle, that Roxy could hear her.

"Roxy, it's Flora. I know, I sound different…but it's a long story," she let out a smile as her voice broke. Sniveling, she sucked in another painful breath, her chest tight from all the crying, but still she carried on. "But anyway, I need you to live, okay? We've already lost so many friends, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too, so please. Please, if you can hear me on any level, just live. Show me a sign, anything that you can hear me. Just please. I can't lose you too Roxy. I love you."

Roxy did not stir; no one said a word, though they did not know that they were anticipating anything to happen at all. All they could hear were the pleas of a little girl, nothing more, and nothing less, but still they were all secretly hoping for more then that. But nothing happened. There were only the soft cries that escaped from Flora's body as she buried herself in Roxy's burning body. The man looked at the sight sadly as Brynnia moved to remove the weeping Flora.

"Come child. There is nothing more you can do for her."

"No!" Flora protested, her whole heart surging at the idea of losing yet another friend. No, she refused to let go; she refused to let Roxy slip away, to be powerless to stop yet another tragedy.

And in that moment her entire body glowed with a bright light that made Brynnia and the man shield their gaze from her. The power in the light filled the room with a flash of warmth, and the pure, good energy swelled all around them. They all could feel the shift of balance in the room, and suddenly, Roxy's eyes flew open, and she gasped out a few ragged breathes, a blackish smoke expelled from her mouth, before returning to her unconscious state. Flora smiled at the return of her friend, and collapsed on the bed next to her. Her hand was already starting to cool, her skin growing its old, healthy shine.

Brynnia ran and picked up Flora, depositing her into the man's open arms, before running her hands over Roxy's body hover inches from her skin, aglow with a faint violet magic. She ran her hands for a quick second over Flora, removing them with a look of incredulity.

"Her heart beats strongly. The poison is leaving her…I cannot believe this. It is as if her soul has been purified," Brynnia looked back at Flora with a curious gaze, as if she were truly looking at her for the first time. "There is more to you than to be seen. You are older, wiser then you appear, aren't you?"

Flora nodded with all her remaining energy, feeling more drained then she ever had before. She knew that she didn't have much magic left, and whatever she did have was surely gone now, but it was worth it. Roxy would survive; her friend would get to live, and that was worth any sacrifice. The man smiled as he cradled her tiny body in his large, strong arms.

"Come, child. You need to rest now. You have been though much today. Now it is time to sleep," he instructed her in the way a father tells a child to go to bed.

Flora felt warm and safe, feelings that had been unfamiliar to her in the last few days, and it came as a much needed relief. She felt herself nodding off as she was carried to a cot in the back of the room. She could see the two figures, the man and Brynnia, hovering over her, their mouths moving, but moving in smiles. For once, she felt like she could let herself relax. Helia was fine, and Roxy was on the way to recovery. Maybe, for once, something good would happen. She thought of that as she drifted off into the first peaceful, dreamless sleep she had had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
